How To Win Back Your Woman
by Missreadingfool
Summary: The delicious Ana Steele has left the naughty Mr. Grey. What will Christian do to get her back? Come along with me into my playroom and watch as Ana and Christian find their way through life. Rated M for adult issues. 18 and over.
1. Chapter 1

How to Win Back Your Woman

Prologue:

Christian Grey was not used to the denial of something he wanted. However, today she denied him. She walked out, left him alone, and lost. He wandered around the penthouse touching everything that she had touched. He climbed into his bed and held onto the pillow that she slept on and breathed in her essence. While lounging on the bed he saw a package on his dresser. He picked it up and read the note: _This reminds me of a better time. Thank You for the memories. I will cherish them forever.—Ana._

Christian tore through the giftwrap and opened the box to find a model of the glider that he took her up in while they were in Georgia. He could still hear her giggles of delight when they chased the dawn. It was one of the best days of his life. He sat on the end of the bed holding the box. Tears were streaming down his face. This was the first time he cried since he was a little boy living in the apartment with the crack whore, cold and hungry.

He spent the rest of the day and Sunday putting the model together. He refused to eat, to take any phone calls, or to sleep. He worked on that model, hoping that putting it together would give him a piece of Anastasia Steele to keep forever. He knew that she would always be with him. She lived in his heart and mind. He would never be free of the woman who fell into his office and fell into his soul. She changed his life and then he ruined any chance of happiness that they may have been able to have. Damn belts! Damn urges! Damn you, Grey!

He fell asleep at his desk crying for the only woman that he ever let get close to him. His dreams were troubled. He tethered her to the whipping bench and stood over her with that belt. He hit her repeatedly not hearing her cries. He never saw her tears. He only felt the joy that raced through his body to see her ass turn a bright red. He lost count of the strikes, but he thought it was seven. He dropped the belt and released her from her bonds. She stood up rubbing her butt and the tears were streaming down her face. He reached for her to give her comfort and to congratulate her on her bravery. She flinched and moved out of his reach. She turned to the wall where he kept the canes and she took one and turned on him. She beat him until he was on the floor in the fetal position begging for mercy. He looked up to her, her face melted, and slid off her head…she grew larger and wider. Ana was no more. It was him, the pimp! He was beating Christian. Strike after strike landed all over Christian's body. His own screams filled his head and the room. Christian woke up yelling for help! He realized he was in his office at Escala and no one was in the room with him. It was just a dream. He had to tell himself this a few times before he would truly believe it. He trembled as he reached for the brandy decanter and poured a drink. Those nightmares were back. They returned when Ana left him. He knew that she kept the darkness away with her own special light. He had to win her back. He had to have his Ana. She could not leave him when he needed her so much. She had to come back to him; after all, he was Christian Grey!

Chapter 1

Anastasia Rose Steele made sure to sit gingerly as she turned on the television. She was alone in the apartment that she shared with her college room-mate, Kate Kavanagh. This was her first evening after her first day at her new job as an editor's assistant at Seattle Independent Publishing, Inc. or SIP. She found the job challenging and fast paced. Her only complaint was her boss who seemed too friendly. Ana decided after the fiasco with Christian Grey that no man would ever treat her badly. She stood up to Jack Hyde and straight forwardly told him to not to touch her or to invade her personal space. He backed away shocked to hear her be so bold. He retreated into his office and slammed his door shut and she never heard from him the rest of the day.

Ana opened a longneck beer and let the cool liquid soothe her sore throat from crying. She had cried all weekend and she was done. Yes, she was in love with Christian Grey, but there was no future with such a fucked up man. He was damaged beyond what normal love could repair. He needed deep psychological therapy, she thought, maybe even electric shock therapy. She didn't really know, but she did know that he was not normal. There was a sick darkness in that man that she did not understand and did not want to understand. All she wanted was to be far away from him. Her first steps to sever the ties between them were to leave everything he ever gave her. She left behind the phone he gave her, the lap top, the Audi, and all the designer clothes. She left Escala with a sore ass and a wounded soul, and that was more than enough for her. She was better than that. She deserved to be treated better than what Christian proposed to her. She did deserve love and respect. She deserved to live a life that was free from physical and mental abuse.

Television was boring but Ana left it on just for the noise. She got another beer and opened it just as the doorbell rung making her jump. She approached the door slowly and quietly fearing that HE was outside her door. She used the peak hole to see a short deliveryman with a large bouquet of flowers. She unlocked the three locks and opened the door.

"Miss Ana Steele?" The man asked with a smile. She only nodded and signed her name to his delivery receipt. She took the flowers from him and shut the door. With one hand, she relocked all three locks and then took the arrangement into the living room. White and red roses filled the room with their delicate fragrance. She stared at them until she found the card.

_I hope you had a wonderful experience at your first day of employment_

_Christian Grey_

_Call me!_

Ana crumbled the card and threw it away in the trash. A few moments later the flowers were left outside her door in the hallway with the idea that she would throw them away in the morning on her way to work. "Forget it, Grey. You can rot in hell before I keep these or ever call your sorry ass." She slammed the door and relocked it. She was so angry that she chugged her beer then went to bed leaving the television on. Between the alcohol and the three Advil she slept relatively pain free.

Christian closed his eyes as he clicked his phone off. He just learned from Taylor that the flowers are delivered but they are left in the hallway. _Well, that didn't go well. She is still pissed off and not ready to hear any apologies. I will send flowers to her at work. Yeah, a public display that tells everyone that I cared for her. She will come back to me. She has to know that I love her. Of course, I can't say those words, but she has to know._

The most eligible bachelor in Seattle stood at the window staring out into the night. He had to win her back. He couldn't live without her. He was Christian Grey with a limitless supply of money and determination. Her days of denying him were over!

Ana arrived at work to find an arrangement of pink roses on her desk and half of the secretarial pool standing around her desk waiting to ask her who sent her flowers. She already knew, but she took the card and read it quietly to herself. "No one important." She said with a small smile. "An ex-boyfriend trying to make brownie points." She offered the flowers to Danica who worked at the front reception desk on the ground floor. Danica took them with a squeal and disappeared into the elevator.

Ana was reading her third manuscript when her boss Jack Hyde finally made his appearance. He looked hung over and he growled at her to get his coffee. She politely reminded him that getting his coffee was not part of her job description and he would have to get his own coffee. Jack Hyde was not happy and made a mental note to report her to Personnel and ask for a new assistant who was more to his liking. After lunch, Jack returned from Personnel in a bad mood because he had no reason to dismiss Ana because she refused to fetch his coffee. He was once again reminded her duties and his duties as Editor, which was mainly to arrive to work on time. Once again, Jack slammed his office door and Ana did not see him for the rest of the day. She was about to power down her computer when her email program flashed and binged that she had a message. She clicked on the icon and brought up the just delivered email.

To: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Portland

From: Christian Grey

Message:

Anastasia,

It has come to my attention that this Thursday is the Exhibit of your friend's photos in Portland. I would more than happy to escort you since I doubt that you have had time to purchase a car. Please let me know if you would like transportation to and from Portland.

Yours,

Christian

Christian Grey, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Ana stared at the email for a few moments wondering how he got her email address. She almost deleted it without responding but considered that rude. She shot him off a simple reply of no thank you then she powered down her computer, turned off her desk light, and left her desk. She did not bother to say goodbye to her boss.

It was raining when Ana stepped out. She sighed and hoped that she could make a run for the bus stop and that the bus was on time. She would have to use her soft briefcase as an umbrella. As she ran for the bus stop, she noticed a black Audi following her. She knew it either Taylor or Sawyer driving and she made a decision to ignore them. She stood at the bus stop waiting for the bus as the Audi pulled up, the door opened, and Mr. Seattle himself climbed out. Ana stepped behind a tall man and tried to hide from Christian. She slowly moved away from the crowd and ran as fast as she could down the street and around the corner into a small dress shop.

"May I help you, Ma'm?" An older lady asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes, do you have a back exit? I am being followed and I need to evade this man."

"Oh, dear…should I call the police?" The lady asked shocked. She pointed to the back after Ana shook her head. "Go through that door and follow the hallway and you will find the delivery entrance. Are you sure I can't call someone for you?"

"Thank you for all your help Ma'm. I promise I will be back when I have more time." Ana ran as fast as she could. As she stepped into the hallway, she heard the front door chime that customers had arrived. She didn't bother to turn around to see if it was Christian and his goon squad. She just assumed and kept moving. She circled through the alley, came to the front of the store, and was able to catch the bus. She sat at the back of the bus and watched the Audi grow smaller as the bus rolled on down the road. Ana was very pleased with herself. She had outwitted Mr. Seattle.

The apartment looked like heaven to Ana as she stepped in and turned to lock the door. She pulled off her wet jacket and hung it on the back of chair to dry. She toed off her shoes and padded into her bedroom to change into sweats and a over-sized WSU sweatshirt. She washed her face and put her hair up into a pony-tail. She thought about Chinese delivery for supper but decided to see what she had in the kitchen. She pulled out some diced chicken, cheddar cheese, onions, and a whole-grain tortilla. She caramelized the diced onions in butter, added the diced chicken and a few slices of red peppers that she found in the refrigerator. She poured the chicken mixture onto the tortilla then sprinkled the cheese on top. She folded her tortilla, grabbed a longneck and went into the living room to watch a repeat of _Two and Half Men. _She nibbled on her food and drank her beer. She finished as the show ended. She was about to fall asleep when she heard the doorbell. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and padded to the door. She caught her breath when she saw that Christian stood outside her door. He rang the doorbell once again. He did not look happy. Ana considered ignoring him but she also knew that he would not leave. She quickly unlocked and opened the door.

"Mr. Grey." She said with a tight nervous smile.

"Miss Steele." Christian drawled as he smiled down at her. He leaned against the door jam. "May I come in?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Is there something I can do for you?"

Christian licked his lips as he thought of all the things that she could do for him and they all entailed her naked and on her back. "We need to talk, Ana."

"I think we have talked all that we can." She snapped back at him. "Mr. Grey, I am not interested in revisiting our former relationship. Will you please leave?"

"Ana, please…I'm begging you to come back to me." He stepped toward her but she stepped back into her apartment and tried to shut the door, but he stopped the door progress. "I will not be turned away." His voice lowered and became dark. His grey eyes became cold and distant. Christian was in full CEO "take over the world" mode. His shoulders squared and he towered over her. She recognized his DOM stance. He did not wait for an invitation as he stepped into her apartment and closed the door. Ana took another step back then turned to flee, but he caught her ponytail and pulled her back into his body. "I said we need to talk."

"Christian, please let me go." She said as calmly as she could. Her heart was racing with fear. With his size, he could hurt her so easily. She could not match him with blow for blow. Her only avenue of escape was reason and good sense. "You are hurting me."

"You hurt me when you ran. You said you would never leave me." He pinned her against the wall. "You have turned away my gifts, refused my phone calls and emails, and then you tell me no. You have no right to tell me no." His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath steaming her face. "You. Are. Mine! Do you understand that?"

Ana bit her tongue as she considered the mad man holding her to the wall. "Yes, Christian, I understand." She softly whispered. She looked down to the floor, playing submissive. He held her with one hand while the other traced over her belly and over her breasts. He lifted her chin with his cupped hand.

"Don't. You are not my Sub." He grounded out then kissed her harshly then softens the kiss. His hips pressed into her stabilizing her against wall. "You are still mine. I won't give you up."

"You are scaring me." She whispered.

"Good. I want you scared of me. Now, you know what I am capable of and you will not deny me what is mine." He kissed her forehead softly then dipped down to trace her lips with his own. "I want you so bad. My cock is rock hard for you baby." His free hand fumbled with his belt buckle and Ana took the opening to free herself from this madness. She brought her knee up as hard as she could and lay a blow to his groin region. He instantly howled and released her as he reached for the damaged family jewels. Ana ran for the door and swung it open to find her neighbor from across the hall opening her door. "Please, help me." The woman turned to see a man groaning on the floor and a frighten girl with wild blue eyes staring at her pleading for assistance. The woman flew open her door and pulled Ana in with one fluid movement. The door slammed shut and locked. "Th…Thank You."

"Who is that?"

"An ex who will not take a hint." Ana patted her sweats looking for her phone. She pulled out her new cell and called GEH. Andrea answered in her cold business-like tone. Ana was not polite as she spoke. "This is Ana Steele, transfer me immediately to Jason Taylor." Her demand was delivered and she heard the deep voice of Taylor saying hello. "Taylor, come get your damn boss off my floor before I call the police. I know you are around somewhere." She went to her neighbor's door and used the peephole to see into her apartment where Christian was struggling to stand. Taylor did not bother to reply but hung up. A few moments later, he was in her apartment helping Christian to his feet.

Christian made Taylor stop outside the neighbor's door. "I know you can hear me, Anastasia. I will be back and you will not escape me next time."

Ana crumbled to the floor, the adrenalin had ran out. She was exhausted and empty inside.

"I don't know who that man is, but I think he is dangerous." The neighbor said wondering if she was in danger for helping this petite lady in her time of need. "What can I do for you…he said your name is Anastasia?"

"Ana, my friends and saviors call me Ana." Ana said with a little chuckle. She shakily stood, her legs trembling. "Thank you so much for your help."

The neighbor only smiled and extended her hand slowly. "My name is Tara Holt, your neighbor and savior."

"Ana Steele, your ever grateful neighbor."

"Ok, grateful neighbor, how about a pot of tea and some girl talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After securing her apartment, Ana returned to her neighbor's apartment. They talked for over two hours learning about each other. Tara is originally from London and relocated in Seattle for her job in Marketing. Ana gave a short edited version of how she met Christian, but called him Chris, and how they broke up. Tara could relate since she had just ended a five-year relationship with a man that could not commit beyond a sexual relationship. Tara and Ana began a friendship that evening seeing each other as sisters in pain.

**_Three weeks later…_**

Ana arrived at SIP before her boss, as usual and she made coffee in the break room. She made herself a cup of tea and returned to her desk, powered up her computer, and went through the early mail. She placed Jack's mail on his desk. Ana returned to her desk and started to read the assigned manuscript and make her editor's notes. By the time Jack stumbled into the office still wearing yesterday's suit it was near ten o'clock and Ana had three manuscripts read and noted.

"If it's not too much trouble, Miss Steele, can you find me some Tylenol or Advil?" Jack sneered down at her. He smelled of whiskey and was in need of a bath. "I also require a cup of coffee."

Ana opened her bottom drawer and pulled out a bottle of Advil. "You can still get your own coffee."

"You don't want this job for long, do you? I gave you this job and I can take it away from you." Jack leaned over the desk trying to intimidate her.

Ana pushed her chair back and stood. "Mr. Hyde, you did not give me this job, SIP hired me to be your assistant. I am not your maid or your glorified gopher. Now, if you will excuse me, I have reports to take to Mr. Roach." She picked up the files and stepped around Hyde.

"Miss Steele, do not get comfortable here. I will be rid of you."

"Mr. Hyde, be very careful who you threaten." She shot back. "I do not take kindly to threats and neither does my Father, who happens to be a Deputy Chief of the Seattle Police Department. So, if you wish to continue this conversation I will be more than happy to call him and the Head of Human Resources to rectify our differences." One dark eyebrow arched in question over her blue eyes. She saw him shrink from his dominant stance. "I also suggest that you go home, shower, and change your clothes before your meeting with the Board."

"Fuck, I forgot about that." Jack's hands fisted at his sides. He was pissed off because this smart-mouthed little bitch probably just saved his ass. He walked towards the elevator while Ana made her way down the hallway to Roach's office.

Four hours later Jack stomped into his office and slammed the door making Ana jump. She surmised that the monthly board meeting did not go well. She returned to her tasks.

"Ana, get in here." He bellowed as he opened the door.

Ana bit the inside of her cheek, picked up her IPad and then walked into his office. She left the door open. "Mr. Hyde, I would prefer that you address me as Miss Steele."

"I prefer that you quit so I can get a decent assistant." He growled sitting down. "But, you did save my ass today, so I guess I should thank you." He stared at her with his intense dark eyes. She didn't move or show any fear. When he first saw Ana, he thought she was a docile little thing that he could control and use. He never expected to find a fireball of confidence in that little package. "So, um…thank you."

"You are welcome, Mr. Hyde."

"The news from the top, SIP has been bought out. The new owner will be coming around sometime today." He sighed heavily. "Another asshole to kiss."

Ana remained cool and collected but inside she was quaking with fear. Would she still have a job come next week? The old adage of "last hired, first fired" came to mind. "Who are the new owners?"

"Owner, Miss Steele. We were not bought out by Barnes & Noble or Amazon, but some damn wanna-be publisher CEO."  
Ana sat quickly feeling a bit nauseous. _No, he wouldn't! He couldn't! Please, please, don't say Grey…not him…fuck…I will be fucked! _"Who?"

"I can't say because I wasn't told." He rubbed his brow still suffering from a headache. "We will find out today."

"Well, this day just gets better and better." Ana said softly, then she went back into work mode. "You have a three o'clock meeting with Jennifer Diffy for the final walk-thru of her contract, and then at four, you have a conference call with Portland Publishing, a Mr. Stephan Hunt."

"Crap, the last thing I want to do is mess with Ms. Diffy." He looked over Ana. "You do it."

"Mr. Hyde, I do not have the authority to negotiate a contract."

"You do now." Hyde said with a shifty smile.

"I will call Roach to make sure." She said making notes on her IPad. "Is that all, Mr. Hyde."

He dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Ana went back to her desk and made a call to Roach about this situation. Roach was not happy to have an assistant editor working on contracts but he had faith in her abilities and gave her permission to work with Jennifer Diffy. At three o'clock Ana met with her first author to negotiate her contract and an hour later she had that author signed, sealed, and delivered. Roach was more than happy and told Ana to take the rest of the day off. She was at her desk powering down her computer and organizing her desktop when Jack walked up to her desk.

"Are you leaving early without my permission?" He snarled. She could smell that whiskey on his breath once again.

"Roach told me to take the rest of the day off. I got Diffy signed up on our terms." She gave him a smile. "Maybe you should go home before someone smells the booze on your breath."

"You are a fucking bitch, Miss Steele." He said harshly.

"Hyde!" A deep voice roared making Jack turn around. Ana's face went white when she looked up to see a familiar face and that copper colored hair. "You are fired, effective immediately!"

"Fuck off." Jack spat. His dark eyes swept up and down the man that stood before him. Christian's fists clinched and un-clinched, preparing for a physical altercation. Jack had enough alcohol in his system that his bravado was more than over-full. "Who in the hell do you think you are to come here and tell me that I am fucking fired?"

An evil smirk graced the handsome face of Christian Grey. His eyes were cold and hard. "I am the new owner of SIP which is now known as Grey Publishing, Inc. Hyde, I own your miserable fucking ass."

Jack Hyde turned as white as a ghost. His blood ran cold and he knew he had fucked up. "Mr. Christian Grey, I presume?"

"You presume correctly." Christian stood with his feet shoulder width apart ready to attack if he needed to. He looked to Ana who had fell into her office chair when he announced that he now owned SIP. "I suggest that you get your desk cleaned out of your personal belongings." With a subtle motion, Christian gave his right hand-man, Jason Taylor the order to follow Hyde into his now former office. "Good-bye, Mr. Hyde. Your final paycheck will be mailed to you or directly deposited into your account. I hope you understand that you will not be given any references from this company." His attention went to Jason Taylor. "Do not let him touch the computer or any files in that room. He only leaves with his own personal items."

Taylor escorted Hyde into his office while Christian approached the woman that he desired. It was because of her that he purchased SIP. He had to have some connection with her, to provide security for her. "Are you alright? I do apologize for the behavior of Mr. Hyde." He turned to the room that had gone silent watching the office drama. "Let it be known that Grey Enterprises Holdings does not condone or tolerate any kind of abuse on any gender or sexual preference. Anyone guilty of such actions will be terminated immediately." His attention went back to Ana. "Can I get you anything? Some water, tea?"

"Why, Christian?" She whispered. She was in shock by the turn of events. In the back of her mind she contemplated the chance that Christian was the new owner, but to have that idea be fact was too much for her to bare. "Are you going to fire me?"

"Of course, not, Miss Steele, your job is very secure." He sat on the edge of her desk. "You are expected to go far in this company. Many of your fellow editors and many of the "higher-ups" give you high marks on your abilities. I would be a fool to fire such an asset in my new company."

"You did this because I left you." She said almost to herself. Her stomach was rolling and she knew her stomach was going to rebel. She covered her mouth and ran to the ladies' room. She sat on the cold tile of the floor before the toilet. She hung her head knowing that she would have to find another job. She thanked her father for teaching her to be financially responsible and to put away a percentage of her earnings in savings. She quickly calculated that she enough savings put away for six months to pay rent, utilities, and food.

The sound of heavy footsteps made Ana struggle to her feet. She knew who was in the ladies' room with her. "Ana, please don't be upset with me. I had to do this to keep you safe." He stood behind her as she went to the sink to wash her hands. She watched him through the reflection of the mirror. He could see the confusion and fear in her magnificent blue eyes. "Hyde will never speak to you like that again."

"I can handle a man like Hyde, but you…I'm not so sure of." She swallowed a sob. She refused to cry. This man did not deserve any more tears. "I believe I will be tendering my resignation effective immediately."

"No, Ana, I won't let you leave." He squared his shoulders and his voice went deeper.

Ana recognized his stature. She almost bowed her head but then remembered a very important fact. "Mr. Grey, I am not and I have never been your submissive, so I will appreciate it greatly if you would not treat me as such."

Christian saw his little Ana become composed and demonstrate her dominant side. He had to smile. "I know this my sweet girl." He reached out and caressed the curve of her slender neck. "Listen, come to dinner with me tonight and we can discuss our options. I promise I will be a good boy." He smiled that smile that melted every female's heart and made her drop her panties. "You can choose the restaurant and the time."

Ana wanted to go to dinner with him, hell, she wanted him to take her here and now in the bathroom of now Grey Publishing. "I'm sorry; I have plans for this evening."

Christian crossed his massive arms over his impressive chest. "A date, Miss Steele? I don't think I care for that."

"You don't have to care for it one way or another." She said lowly. She started to walk past him but he pushed her up against the wall. "Mr. Grey, did you forget your own speech that you gave to the employees of Grey Publishing about sexual harassment? I do believe this is unwanted attention and borders on assault." He let her go and she rubbed her arms gently where his strong hands bit into her tender skin.

"I will be by later this evening for our discussion. I suggest that you be there, Anastasia. Don't make me come looking for you." With that warning, he walked out of the women's restroom leaving her flabbergasted and near tears.

She didn't have a date. She was making dinner for Tara and they were planning to watch a few movies. Tara showed up with _Practical Magic _and _Something About Mary, _which were Tara's favorite movies. Ana fixed smothered pork chops with cheesy potatoes, green beans with onions, and a lemon zest bar for desert. They fixed their plates and sat on the floor of Ana's living room watching the first movie.

"Wow, you are one good cook, Ana." Tara declared smacking her lips. "Girl, you can cook for me any day." Tara smiled at her. "Hell, I might propose." She laughed lowly.

"Sorry, Tara, you are one hot little cookie, but I don't swing that way."

Tara laughed again. "I don't either but if the man ocean doesn't start replenishing the man count, I might have to switch teams." Her English accent was so charming. "I saw that guy you got rid of the other night. Damn, Steele, he's a hottie tottie."

"He's a control freak." Ana declared deciding that her description did not violate the NDA she signed that fateful night that she lost her virginity to Seattle's answer to a sex god. "We were together for a short time because I couldn't handle his domination of my life."

"Wow, so he was controlling?" Tara's thoughts went to the man she followed from London to Portland five years ago. He was the same way. "My ex was a Dom." Ana nearly choked on her food. "You alright, Ana?"

"I'm fine, that bite just went down the wrong pipe." She joked.

"Do you understand what I'm talking about?" Tara watched Ana carefully.

"I know about the BDSM lifestyle…from psychology classes in college." She knew that was a blatant lie, but she couldn't tell anyone about Christian's preferred way of life. "So, you were the Sub?"

"Yes, for five years."

"And, now?"

"Never fucking again." Tara lowly said. "I only agreed because I was crazy in love with Ryder. If I wanted to be with him…I had to."

"What happened?" Ana grabbed the bottle of wine that Tara brought and refreshed their glasses. They might have to send out for more wine. It looked like this night could end up being a two-bottle night.

"I didn't want it anymore. Five years is a long time to pretend you are something that you're not. I wanted more than just being his sex slave and eye candy on his arm."

"He took you out?"

"Well, yeah." Tara said.

Ana felt warmth spread across her body. "Do you still…I mean…do you participate…?"

"No, I'm done with that. I will never let a man dominate me ever again. I don't care how big his dick is or how well he can use it. It's taken me months to get my head straighten out. He really fucked me over." She took a big gulp of her wine. She looked off into space and Ana knew that her new friend was lost in a memory. "He would take me to sex clubs and let other Doms touch me. They couldn't fuck me, but he would let them touch me, bite me or perform oral sex on me."

"Oh God." This revelation horrified Ana. Christian was over-bearing and domineering but he never shared her with anyone else. If anything, he was over-protective and didn't want her to speak to any man. She remembered how jealous he had been over Paul Clayton and Jose Rodriquez. Jose was a college friend and Paul was a guy she worked with at Clayton's Hardware Store. The only real date that they had gone on was at the Heathman for dinner and the contract talk. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a soft sob from Tara. "Did he hurt you physically?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle at first. I only safe-worded twice in five years." Tara sighed heavily. "I never enjoyed it like some Submissives do. I subjected myself to his fetish to be with him."

"Was it worth it?"

"Truthfully? No. I lost myself in that man. I wasn't me anymore. He turned me into an object that he could play with. My self-esteem went into the toilet and I am just now climbing out."

Ana nodded understanding her neighbor and new friend. Being with Christian kept her knotted up in her stomach. She couldn't eat, her sleep was disrupted, and her nerves were damn near shot. She always thought it was sexual tension, but it was because she could never be what he wanted. Their relationship was doomed from the start. Not even the attraction they held for each other was not enough. "Chris, that guy, wanted to control my life. Tell me what and when to eat, how much sleep I should get, I couldn't go out with friends, and … well there were other things I didn't like." _Like that damn belt. I hated the belt and the pain he enjoyed inflicting on me. I hated that he took pleasure in causing pain and dishing out punishment. I hate that he only wanted me on his terms and never would compromise. I hate that he is one fucked up individual and no matter what I still love him! I'm so fucked!_

"He sounds like a closet Dom. It's probably good that you got out when you did. I can tell you from experience that it only gets worse. Ryder put me in the hospital a few times. Believe me when I say that I wished I had told him to go straight to hell when he asked me to be his Sub. I should have run like the very devil was after me, but noooo I ran right into the arms of the devil." She rolled up her sleeve to show Ana scars up and down her arms. "Those are from a caning I got because I dropped a glass and it broke. He decided that I needed bigger boobs so he made me go under the knife for a breast enlargement. It was painful and I still can't feel my nipples."

"He was a monster." Ana softly said. She wanted to reach for Tara and give her comfort. "More wine?"

"Yeah, more wine." Tara felt better now that she had a woman to speak to even if Ana seemed to be so innocent and unworldly. There was a certain unspoken and casual grace and beauty in this young woman. "Do you love this Chris?"

"He was my first love and my first lover."

"So, he popped your cherry." She gave Ana a gentle smile. "We are a pair. Both nursing heartbreaks."

"Does the pain go away? I hurt all the time," She pointed to her chest. "I hurt here. It's like he has stolen my heart and soul."

"I don't know. I just know that Ryder Hamilton damn near destroyed me, but somehow, some way I survived him."

"What did he look like?"

"Tall, dark black hair. I mean really dark like the night. His eyes mesmerized me. He had the most vivid green eyes. I'm talking emerald green." She shivered at the thought of the man who introduced her to such kinky sex that she never knew about. "Just thinking about him makes me uncomfortably horny."

Ana bit her lip as she giggled. "We might have to go buy you some sex toys."

"Too late, already done that." Tara was smiling for the first time in a very long time. It felt good to have a female friend to speak to about "girly" things. All that was needed to make this a perfect night was some chocolate. She was about to say something when the buzzer went off.

"Crap." Ana said as she struggled to her feet just a little tipsy from all the wine. Such a lightweight! She went to the intercom. "Yes."

"Let me in, Ana." A familiar voice demanded.

"I don't think so. Just go away." Ana replied bravely. She could afford to be brave since he was downstairs and she was safe in her apartment.

"Damn it, Ana. I told you that I was coming by." His voice then softened. "Ana, baby, don't make me beg."

"Just leave." Ana said closing her eyes. "I have company and I don't want to be bothered."

"Who is it, Ana? I swear to God, if it's that damn Paul or Jose!" He was raging now. "Damn it, Ana let me in." Ana was about to tell him to go to hell when she heard another voice offering to let him in.

"Fuck." Ana whispered. He was in the building and he would be pounding on her door in just a few minutes. She ran to the television, muted it and began to turn off lights. She motioned for Tara to be quiet. She knew that the door was tripled locked and there was no way that he would get in.

Just as she thought, a few minutes later Christian was at the door ringing the bell and pounding on the door. He was swearing loudly. Ana crumbled to the floor next to her friend and said a quick prayer. If she was lucky Christian would go away or another neighbor would call building security or the police.

"He's persistent, I give him that." Tara whispered after nearly ten minutes of knocking and yelling. She finally stood up. "This is ridiculous. Ana, go lock yourself in your room-mates room and I will deal with loverboy." After Ana ran down the hallway and Tara heard the door shut she went to the door and unlocked it. When she opened it Christian nearly hit her as he was going to start pounding on the door once again. "Do you mind? I am trying to watch a movie here?"

"Who in the hell are you?" Christian raged. His eyes were nearly black in anger.

Tara laughed at him. "Who do you think you are coming up here and interrupting my evening? You know, I work for a living and I have the right to come home and just relax." She had to bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. She was making this man believe that he had the wrong apartment. She could see the confusion clouding his eyes. "Good evening." She slammed the door shut and worked the locks. She stood by the door listening to his grumbles and then finally his heavy footsteps in the hallway.

Tara knocked on the only locked door along the hallway. "He's gone." She said still laughing.

"Really? How did you do that?"

"He thinks he got the wrong apartment." Tara had to laugh. "He won't be happy when he figures this out, but at least we have some peace and quiet."

"He'll be back. Chris is tenacious to say the least."

Tara frowned. "Ok, let's move our little movie party across the hall."

Christian was confused. Did he really go to the wrong apartment? He texted Taylor to get Ana's correct apartment number. Taylor texted back: Apt. 7-C. Christian swore under his breath. He did have the correct apartment and he was played royally. He went back up to the Third Floor and stood before the door of Apartment 7-C. "She's a little vixen." He whispered as he placed his forehead on the door. He rang the doorbell. He waited. Nothing. He rang the doorbell again. Still nothing. "Damn it, Ana, I know you are in there. Open this damn door. Don't make me lose my temper."

Tara watched her through the peephole and had to fight to keep her laughter contained. She turned to Ana who stood beside her. "He's knocking." She whispered very lowly.

"I can hear that." Ana replied. She took Tara's hand. "Let's go finish our wine and watch the next movie. Let him stay out there and hopefully one of our neighbors will call security."

Tara giggled as she looked once more to see Christian sliding down the door. He was facing her so she could see the very evident pain on his face. This man was hurting. Maybe, he did love Ana. "Look at this."

Ana closed one eye and spied on Christian. Her heart broke for him, but she could not open the door and offer him comfort. She had to self-preserve. Her heart, mind, and soul needed to mend. "He'll live." She whispered.

"Ana, that's a broken man." Tara softly said.

"No, that's a man upset because he didn't get his way. You don't understand, Chris. He is a big adolescent trapped in an adult's body. He pouts and rages when he doesn't get his way." She walked away from the door. "If you want to offer him comfort, go ahead, but I refuse to be his savior. It's not my job to keep him happy."

"No, thank you. I don't need the grief. Besides, we have the girl rules, no dating our gf's exes. It's just the way I roll."

Having such an understanding friend touched Ana's heart. She felt a tear slid down her cheek. Tara understood what she was going through. She understood so much more than Kate could ever do. "Thank you, Tara, for this night and for everything."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

SIP, now formally called Grey Publishing, Inc. was in a complete turmoil when Ana arrived the next morning. She could feel fear in the air. Everyone seemed nervous and on edge. She stopped to say hello to the receptionist, Clara. "Good morning, Clara. What's going on?"

Clara looked very nervous. "The big boss man has been here since five this morning. Let's just say, heads have been rolling and bodies have been taken out." She smiled at Ana but there was sadness in those misty green eyes. "He canned me this morning because I said hi instead of hello. This is my last day."

"Fuck." Ana breathed. "I'm so sorry, Clara."

The little red-head only shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think I want to work here anyway."

Ana got to her desk to find a note taped to her computer that she was to report to HR immediately at her arrival. She checked her wristwatch to see that she was fifteen minutes early for work. She powered up the computer and then made her way to the elevators to go down to Floor 14, the home of Human Resources. She stepped into the glass walled offices and told the receptionist that she was told to come to HR ASAP.

The receptionist gave a sad smile and quietly led Ana to an office and asked her to wait there. Ana figured she was out of a job. She started to form a plan to find new employment. She laughed at herself; she had been planning that since she learned that Christian bought SIP. She knew she this was a possibility, especially after last night. Christian sat outside her apartment for two hours before he gave up and left. She finally went home around midnight to find that he had burned up her home phone and cell phone with messages. The door opened bringing Ana from her thoughts and to her feet. Elizabeth Morgan, the Director of Human Resources smiled as she took a seat at her desk.

"Good Morning, Miss Steele." Elizabeth said. "I am sure you are bewildered by all the changes that are being made." Ana only nodded. "Since Jack Hyde has been dismissed, it has been decided by Roach and the other editors that you should take over his job. We already knew that you were doing his work."

"You're not firing me?" Ana asked wide-eyed.

"Fire you? Are you delusional? You are the best thing that has happened to this company in years…well besides the buyout. We might actually get the company back on track." Elizabeth stood up and offered her hand. "Welcome to Grey Publishing, Inc as our new Editor."

"So, now what? Do I take over Jack's office?"

"Umm, no, you are being moved to Floor 21."

"Ms. Morgan, that's the executive floor. Editors are usually on Floor 17."

"I only do what Roach tells me to do. Here are your new credentials, a keycard for the Executive Elevator, and of course, your new parking space assignment, and of course, you will get a raise befitting your new position. Any questions?"

"No, Ma'm." Ana said still bewildered. She was so sure that she be unemployed. She gave Elizabeth a quick nod then made her way out of the office. She was still in shock when she stepped into the elevator. Out of habit, she pushed 17. When the elevator binged, she had to force her feet to move. She went to her desk to find everything of hers gone, even her purse.

"If you are wondering about your belongings they have been moved to your office on 21." Ana turned to that familiar voice. He stood behind her, all six foot two inches of pure sex and power. "Congratulations, Miss Steele."

"Will you please leave me alone?" She whispered.

"That would be impossible for me, Anastasia." His voice was low, husky, silky, sexy, and dangerous. "I can give you the world, if you will only let me."

"I have been very patient with you, Mr. Grey, but now you are just pissing me off. I don't want the damn world. I just want to have a job that I enjoy, a few friends for laughs, and damn good night's sleep." She wanted to slap that smug look off his face. "Please, leave me alone."

"As I said, that is impossible for me." His voice was a little more menacing. His eyes turned darker. "I will escort you up to your office."

"There is no need. I do know by way around SIP." Ana went past him trying not to notice the fresh smell of his clothes and that so loved scent of just Christian. He always smelled of the outdoors, fresh air, and abundance of sunshine. Too bad that he was full of dark and troubled memories that scarred his adult life and made him unsuitable for a normal woman. Ana fought tears but her stubborn streak kept them at bay. She would not show any weakness around this man. She knew he would exploit it for his own benefit. They were silent as they entered the elevator together. Ana stepped away a few feet from him putting space between them. He only smiled as he touched the button for the 21st floor.

"You are a stubborn woman, Miss Steele, but I am used to getting what I want." His hands clasped behind his back. He couldn't kiss her as he did in the elevator at the Heathman or at Escala. "You should reconsider your attitude. We will be working closely together."

"Who says I am staying with SIP?"

"Gray Publishing." He corrected with one eyebrow arched. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, I am." She said after a few seconds. She could not take this promotion. She did not deserve it or earn it. Ana knew that Christian had arranged all this. "I am going to the 21st floor just to get my belongings, and then I am walking out."

Christian did not expect this. His eyes fixed on the metal doors before him. Stubborn woman! He wanted to pull her over his knee and spank her little white ass until it was a bright pink. "I won't let you." He finally said.

"You have no choice in the matter Mr. Grey. You do not own me. I am not your sex slave, your sub, your girlfriend, or whatever you call those women." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I am nothing to you except another notch on your bedpost." The doors opened and Ana walked out. She stopped wondering where to go. She yelped when Christian took her arm and led her down the hall into an office. She stumbled when he pushed her farther into the room and slammed the door. Ana noticed her belongings about the spacious office, but her eyes went back to Christian who approached her slowly. He was on the hunt. Her hands went up to stop him. "Don't touch me or I will scream bloody murder."

"Now, Miss Steele, why would you want to do that?" He drawled as he smirked at her. He stood directly in front of her so very close that they could feel the heat off each other's bodies but he did not touch her. "This is your office. You are my Executive Editor."

Ana stepped back. She turned and went around the desk to find her purse. Silence filled the room as she shoved her personal items into her purse and soft-sided briefcase. She strolled past him towards the door. When she opened it, she turned to him. "Goodbye, Christian."

Christian stood in the empty office not believing what he just witnessed. She walked out on him and her dream job. She just fucking walked out! For the love of Pete, he would never understand that woman. He just gave her a very good paying position and she walked away from it. He took out his cell phone and called Taylor. "Ana is leaving the building. Follow her and let me know where she goes. I want a report every thirty minutes. In addition, put a trace on her phone, I need to know whom she is talking with. I don't care if that's illegal. It's only illegal if we are caught. Just do it, Taylor." He hung up, shoved his fists into his pant pockets and walked briskly from the room. This didn't work out as he imagined. He forgot the main substance that made Ana Steele; pride. She could not take this job because she did not earn it and by giving it to her, he had insulted her.

Ana was surprised that he didn't follow her onto the elevator but she was relieved. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out under that heated stare of his. It pained her to admit it, but she still loved him. She still wanted him, but not on his terms. She could not be a Sub. It was not in her nature to accept punishments and pain. She stopped by Elizabeth's office and left her newly appointed credentials then made her way down to the lobby. She took the time to say goodbye to Clara who broke down into tears when she heard that Ana was leaving.

"It's for the best, Clara. As you said earlier, I don't think I want to work here anyway."

"Where are you going?" Clara sniffed.

"Right now, I am going across the street and ordering the biggest margarita that Fifty's has!" Ana said with a big smile.

"It's not even eleven yet."

Ana laughed and shook her head. "It's five o'clock somewhere."

The little redhead watched opened mouth as Ana walked away. She grabbed her purse, threw off her nametag and security badge and followed Ana. "Wait for me; I could use a margarita also."

Taylor stepped into the office that Christian was using as he reorganized this company. He cleared his voice to get Christian's attention. The copper haired man looked up at him. "Well? Where is she?"

"She is across the street at a bar called Fifty's with a few people that you fired this morning. They look like they are celebrating." Taylor's phone pinged and he looked down to read the incoming text. "Reynolds texted that they ordered another pitcher of margaritas, strawberry."

"Fuck." Christian breathed. She walked out of his life, his company, and the dream job that he gave her and now she was partying as if she had no problems. "Who is with her?"

"Clara, the receptionist you fired this morning because she said hi, Dankins, from accounting, Munroe, from HR, and Doris London, from Advertising." Taylor stood as if he was at attention. He showed no emotion.

Christian looked down at his watch and noticed that it was after one. She left right before eleven. "I bet she didn't even eat lunch."

"No, sir she did not."

"Is she drunk?"

"No, sir, just feeling good." Taylor replied with a slight smile.

Christian caught that smile on Taylor's face. He scowled at his security guard. "Tell Reynolds to keep her safe and make sure she gets home in one piece and alone."

Taylor only nodded and typed out the order to Reynolds in a text message. "Will there be anything else sir?"

"Just keep me informed of her whereabouts and who she is with."

Ana knew she was drunk. At least she thought she was drunk. The hallway spinning around was a good indicator that she was drunk and the fact that she couldn't get her apartment unlocked. She giggled as she slid down her door and sat on the floor. She knew this would hurt come morning. She sighed and let her head rest against the door. Her eyes closed and she relived the day from hell. For saying hi Clara was fired, Ana became the Executive Editor, given a raise, stalked by the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, and she quit. She walked out of a job that she considered her dream job; however, she did not believe she earned it. She knew Christian had his hand all over this. He bought the company, provided the promotion, upped her pay and for what? For control of her and her life.

"Fuck him." She said out loud and then began to giggle.

"Steele, are you drunk?" Tara asked when she saw her neighbor sitting on the floor. "Girl, are you all right?"

"Actually, yeah…. I think I will be. Well, maybe not in the morning. I have scheduled to have a hangover in the morning." Ana giggled again. "Tara, I walked out. SIP was bought out by Grey Enterprises Holdings."

"Last hired, first fired sort a thing?" Tara asked as she kneeled before Ana.

"Nope." Ana popped the "p" for added effect. "Actually, I was promoted, given a raise, and a parking spot…probably right next to the CEO of GEH." She pointed with her index finger toward the wall as if she could see her parking spot with a 14-karat gold plated plaque with her name on it.

"You got a promotion and you quit? Have you lost your bloody mind?"

Ana started to laugh. "I lost my mind the first day, the first minute, the very first second that I saw Christian. He…he…thought he could buy me back, but I showed him. I walked out!"

"Wait a minute…your Chris is THE Christian Grey?" Ana nodded, giggled, and placed her forefinger on her pursed lips and tried to "shhh" her friend but it came out "pffttt". This only made Ana laugh even harder. "Ana, you silly girl." Tara unlocked Ana's door and carefully drug the young lady into the apartment. After she got the door closed and locked, she turned to see Ana trying to climb up the wall. All Tara could think of is that Ana is quite a little show when drinking. Ana finally stood up and turned around slowly. "I bet you feel like bloody hell come the morning."

"I wonder if I keep drinking, will I have a hangover?" She busted out laughing at her silly observation. She then got sad. "He hurt me Tara. I don't mean here." She pointed to her heart. "But everywhere."

"My God, Ana, what did he do?"

Ana shook her head. "I can't tell you. I signed a DNA…no a AND…some damn paper that states I can't discuss Christian Grey with anyone."

"NDA or also known as non-disclosure agreement." Tara said.

"Yeah, that thing. I signed it, so I can't tell you anymore."

Tara sighed and looked over her friend. This girl was a hot mess. "Why don't we put you in bed and let you sleep this off?"

"'Kay, but don't let him find me. I know he had someone watching me. He'll show up here. He'll make me go back there…and I don't want to go." There was fear in that girl's eyes. Tara could feel the anxiety burning off Ana.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Tara put her arms around Ana's waist and helped her through the living room, down the hall, and finally into Ana's bedroom and bed. "Let's get these clothes off you."

"Tara, how long did it take you to get over Ryder?"

"Who says I have gotten over him? I miss him, but I don't want a future with him. He is toxic to me."

"He sounds like Christian." Ana felt her shoes come off and heard them hit the floor. Tara unsnapped Ana's silk stockings from the garter belt and unrolled the stockings from her legs. She tucked Ana into the bed. "I'll bring you some Advil, water, and a bucket…just in case." Tara had to laugh at the situation because she had done the same thing after her breakup with Ryder, except her "drunk" last over two weeks. Hopefully, this was it for Ana. Before Tara was out the door, Ana was snoring her breathy little lady snore. Even Tara found it charming.

A black Audi SUV sat in front of the Crestview Apartment Complex. Reynolds sat in the front with Taylor and Christian was in the back. Earlier in the evening Reynolds sent Ana home in a cab then texted Taylor to inform him that "GW", Grey's Woman, was bound for home and that he was following the said cab. She was so drunk that she never recognized Reynolds.

"How long has she been home?" Christian asked while he tapped on his Blackberry.

"A couple of hours, Sir." Reynolds answered.

"Any visitors?" The CEO of GEH asked still typing away.

"Not now, sir. Miss Holt was there but returned to her apartment. I surmise from the amount of alcohol that Miss Steele consumed that she is passed out in her apartment." He looked to Taylor and smirked.

"Has the perimeter been swept?" Still tapping on that damn phone.

"Yes, Sir." Taylor answered this time. "All is clear and Sawyer is patrolling her floor."

Christian turned off his phone. For what he was about to do, he didn't want his phone going off. He looked up at the apartment building that looked like it was a twinkling Christmas tree with lights going off and on in different apartments. "I will be in Ana's apartment."

She looked like an angel sleeping. Her soft brunette hair fanned over the white pillowcase. Christian ached to touch her, to feel her soft silky skin, to kiss her delicious lips, and to be inside her. He sat next to her on the bed. If she woke up now he would have much to explain. Such as how he got into her apartment, which was easy since his Realty company owned the building. He was able to obtain a masterkey. He unloosen his tie, that gray diamond patterned tie that he used to restrain Ana in her apartment in Portland. He swept it off and threw it on the end of the bed. He lay down next to her and pulled her into his embrace. Within a few moments, he relaxed finally finding the comfort he so desperately missed since she left him.

Morning came with a vengeance and a massive hangover for Ana. Her mouth was dry and her head pounded. She slowly sat up, stretched her neck and prayed that she wouldn't puke all over her bed. She was half way out of her bed when she saw it. That silver tie! "Oh, God, Christian, he was here!" The sheet wrapped around her leg and she fell to the floor with a thud. She laid there praying for death as her stomach pitched and rolled. She slowly got to her knees and then her stomach rebelled sending all the contents onto her polished wooden floor. Hot tears rolled down her face as she retched. Weakly she used the bed for leverage and pulled herself to her feet. She tripped over the unused bucket. Her hands shook as she opened the door slowly expecting Christian to be outside her door. She padded across the hallway to the bathroom just in time to get sick again.

The apartment was empty in which Ana was grateful. She made herself some tea and toast and sat in her living room watching television. She tried to remember last night after she returned home from the bar. She remembered Tara bringing her into the apartment and she remembered Tara taking off her stockings but there was nothing else. She knew her dreams were full of Christian but mainly because they were always full of Christian. She sipped her tea and stared unseeing at the television. She knows that he was in her apartment. She knows that he was in her bedroom last night probably watching her sleep since he said he enjoyed doing so. She found that a bit creepy.

"I think I'm going to have to leave Seattle. He will never leave me alone."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"She has been on three different job interviews." Jason Taylor reported to his boss. "All three have agreed to abide by your wishes and not hire her." He stood before Christian's massive walnut desk with the spectacular view of Seattle behind it. Christian sat on that desk with a smile on his face. "Mr. Grey, do you think this is a good move concerning Miss Steele?"

"I think it is a very good move. She will have to come back to Grey Publishing or she can work for GEH if she so chooses." Christian sat back in his chair quite pleased with himself. "She has to learn that she belongs to me and only me."

"Mr. Grey, you can't do this. You will only drive her further away." Taylor replied trying to make this control-freak understand. "She is a young independent woman who is trying to pay her bills. She tried your lifestyle but she doesn't want it. You can't force her, Mr. Grey."

"You seem to forget that I am your employer, Taylor. I can do whatever I think is best to get her back. She has to learn her place."

"Her place? Are you fucking nuts? This is the 21st century!" Taylor exploded. He was very fond of Ana, as if she was Sophie, his beloved daughter. If any man treated his Sophie like this, he would have their nuts on a platter and feeding them to some hogs. "She isn't your concubine. This isn't the 12th century you know. I will not be a party to this anymore. I will not help you manipulate her anymore."

"I could fire you for this."  
"Fire me, then." Taylor said challenging his boss. "Better yet, go to hell, Mr. Grey. I quit!" Taylor's dark eyes went even darker in anger. Without another word, he turned and exited Christian's office. He turned in his credentials and walked out of Grey House without looking back. His first stop was to buy a new cell phone since he left the Blackberry in the security offices. The first person he called was Gail Jones, Grey's housekeeper/cook.

"Gail, I will be by later in the day to pack my belongings. I've resigned my post. I'm leaving Grey, and I want you to come with me. I love you, Gail, you know this. We can take off for Vegas get married and settle anywhere you want." He smiled when she said yes and he told her that he one more thing to do before he returned to Escala. Taylor hailed a cab and off he went for a mission of his own.

Ana returned home from a yoga class when Taylor approached her before she stepped into her building. He said her name calmly and stopped within an appropriate amount of space so that she did not feel threaten. "Miss Steele, please give me a few minutes. I am not here for Grey, but for you. To give you some information that concerns you. The security team follows you; your home phone is tapped so Grey knows much about your employment search. Please use your new cell phone, but you might want to change your number or better yet get another new one under someone else's name, if you can. Grey is blackballing you in Seattle. The last three interviews you have been on he knew about them and he made a few calls to keep you from being employed."

Ana was shocked to hear Taylor speak so much. She was used to his one or two word responses. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I no longer work for Grey. I refuse to be a party to what he has planned for you."

Ana's blood ran cold. She cleared her throat. "Planned for me?"

"Miss Steele, he is obsessed with you and he will do anything, and I mean anything to get you back at Grey Publishing or GEH and back into his bed." He snorted as he considered his words. "I know you care a great deal for Grey, actually I believe that you love him, but his treatment of you is deplorable. I could not leave Seattle without warning you."

"You're leaving Seattle?" Ana's head shot up and she felt the tears welling in her eyes.

"Yes, Gail and I leaving for Vegas tonight to get married, then we will figure out the rest. We both have money saved back. Just be very careful, Miss Steele." He offered his hand.

"Taylor, please don't leave Seattle." She moved his hand and launched herself into a hug upon his body. "I know Christian is an ass, but he needs you and Gail. Left to his own devices he will self-destruct."

Taylor was in shock to have Ana holding on to him. "Miss Steele, it is already done. I've resigned and walked out. I asked Gail to marry me and she said yes."

Ana didn't care that she was sobbing. "You will stay in touch?"

"Of course, my dear sweet girl." He caressed her long dark hair. "You are like a daughter to me. I will give you my new phone number, and you call me if you ever…I mean this…if you ever need me." He smiled down at her when she backed off. He found the pen that he kept in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He wrote down his new cell phone number on a piece of paper he found his in his pants pocket. "Anytime you need me, you call me."

Ana could only nod. She no longer trusted her voice. She knew she would dissolve into sobs. Taylor gave her a gentle smile then he turned and was gone. Ana shook as emotion took over her body. Everything she loved or cared for was being taken away from her. She lost her boyfriend, her job, and now a good friend. She walked into the building and took the elevator up to the 7th floor. It took her three tries to get her apartment unlocked and relish in the safety of her home. She noticed that her answering machine was indicating that she had messages. She hit the button to listen.

_You have 6 messages. _

_First message: Ana, this is Mom. Call me as soon as you get this. I love you._

_Second message: Ana…hey what the fuck is going on? Moneybags burned up my phone. Call me! _

_Third message: You need to call me, Anastasia. This little show of yours has gone on long enough. Come home, baby and we can make this work. I will do anything you want. I've torn up the NDA…the contract is gone as well as the rules…baby, I need you. I can't live without you. Please, Ana…I'm begging you…come home, baby." _

_Fourth message: Miss Anastasia Steele, this is Dylan Magnus, from Magnus Publishing. I am calling to verify that you have decided to cancel our meeting tomorrow morning. Please call me back at 555-5860 and let me know either way. Thank you for your time. _

_Fifth message: Ana, I mean it. Call me. I am getting tired of this shit!_

_Sixth message: This is Dylan Magnus, from Magnus Publishing again. Upper management has canceled your interview for tomorrow morning. Have a nice day._

"Fuck!" Ana said aloud. This was getting ridiculous. Christian's interference was pissing her off. She erased all the messages. She found her purse and found her new cell phone that she just purchased. It was a Go-Phone. She dialed Christian's personal number knowing that he was probably still at work and he always carried his cell phone. He answered after one ring.

"Grey." He growled.

"Christian….leave me alone." She said harshly.

"Ana, it is a pleasure to speak to you." His voice dripped with honeyed words.

"Christian, if you do not leave me alone, I will get a restraining order against you. I do not want to speak to you, see you, or even hear anything about you. Which part of no don't you understand?"

"I do not accept your defiance. It's time for you to come home." His voice turned cold.

"I am home, Mr. Grey. This is your final warning, Grey." She hung up then switched off the phone. She made sure that the door was locked even though she knew that if Christian wanted in, he would find a way.

After taking a quick shower, Ana dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a tight red t-shirt. She grabbed the keys to Kate's Mercedes and decided it was time to get some help. She did not use the elevator but took the fire escape to the lobby floor. She used the back entrance that went to the large parking lot. She took a few seconds to scan the area looking for any tell-tale signs that Christian's goon squad was watching her. She didn't see any black Audi SUVs. She unlocked the door to Kate's car and quickly sped away checking that she wasn't being followed.

Twenty minutes later, she parked and made her way into a tall sandstone building. Within a few minutes, she was speaking to a pretty dishwater blonde sitting at a reception desk. Her name tag announce her name as Pamela. Ana gave her request then sat down to wait.

Carrick Grey stood as a pretty brown-haired woman that he had only met once stepped into his office. He smiled gently at her and offered his hand. He knew her as Ana, the one woman that Christian brought home to meet the family. "It is a pleasure to meet you once again, Miss Steele."

"Mr. Grey, I need your help." She did not sit but paced in front of his desk. "I don't know if you have been told, but Christian and I are no longer together. I need you to help me to make him stop harassing me. He bought SIP where I was working before I resigned, and I believe he has influenced companies not to hire me."

"Miss Steele, do you have any proof of your allegations?" Carrick knew his son was capable of such behavior, but he still wanted to protect his son.

"He bought SIP after I left him. He comes by my apartment, which my neighbor can attest too. He is not invited. Moreover, as for the blackballing that he subjecting me to, I am sure it can be proven in court with a subpoena. Listen, Mr. Grey, I don't want to cause any problems. I just want to be left alone. Christian and I did not work out and he has to accept that."

"I will talk to him." Carrick said knowing that Ana was telling the truth. "Christian is difficult even on a good day; however, he is a man in love. He doesn't understand how to deal with this situation."

"I can appreciate that knowing Christian's background, but he is grown adult and he should be able to deal with rejection." She was calmer now. "I will go to court and slap a restraining order against him. I don't think he or his company needs the negative publicity."

Carrick found himself admiring this young woman. She had spunk and self-respect. "Miss Steele, I will have a talk with Christian. If that doesn't work, I will escort you to the courthouse for that restraining order."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. I do appreciate your help in this matter. I don't wish him any harm, I just want to be left alone in peace and be able to procure employment."

A little light bulb went off in Carrick's head. "I have an opening in my office for a personal assistant. Would you be interested? I understand you are interested in publishing, however, this is a paying job."  
Ana sat down in front of the father of the man who deflowered her. "What would be my duties?"

"The job entails assisting me in the office with typing, filing, running errands, answering phones, and keeping my office running smoothly. It's a combination of office manager and assistant. My former PA took maternity leave and then decided to be a stay-at-home Mom."

"I don't know anything about the law."

"It's just a business. Think about over the weekend, and call me Monday. Does that sound fair enough for you?"

"Actually, I would rather accept your offer and start Monday."

Carrick smiled as he stood. "It's a deal. Let's go down to Human Resources and get your paperwork done."

"Mr. Grey, you won't tell Christian will you?"

"Of course not, Miss Steele. Who I hire is none of my son's business, just as who he hires is none of my business." He cocked his head to the side. "But, I feel I must warn you. He does show up here once in awhile. Will that be a problem?"

"Not if he leaves me alone."

Carrick accepted her answer. He buttoned his suit jacket and escorted her out of his office.

With a renewed spirit, Ana bought a very expensive bottle of champagne and went to Tara's apartment. The Brit opened her door to welcome Ana into her home.

"It's time to celebrate, Tara! I got a job!"

"Where?"

"Get this…you will shit a brick. I am the new office assistant for one Mr. Carrick Grey at Grey Law Firm."

"Holy Shit! You're working for the Grey family?"

"It's perfect. Christian won't bother me while I'm working for his Father. I have the best protection in this situation."

"Why aren't you a saucy little minx?" Tara had to laugh. She took the bottle and opened it. She poured two glasses of champagne and then handed one to Ana. "To a brilliant solution to a difficult situation. Fine job, Miss Steele."

"Why, thank you, Miss Holt." Ana laughed as she took a drink of her champagne. She was rather proud of herself for staying strong and not running back to Christian. She felt safe in her person and in her employment. "Here's to a new career in law."

Carrick knew that Ana was an intelligent woman, but he was not prepared for how professional and astute that she was. His office ran efficiently with Ana at the helm. She read law better than some of his paralegals did. He asked her one day over lunch if she ever considered taking the L-STATS and going to law school. She blushed adorably and shook her head.

"My heart is still in publishing."

"I think you would be an exceptional lawyer." Carrick offered. He looked up to see his youngest son staring at him with fire in his grey eyes. Christian crossed the room in a short five strides. "Good afternoon, Christian."

"Father." Christian said harshly. If looks could kill, Christian's sharp glare would cut Carrick down. "This is a surprise to see you out for lunch with a woman that's not my Mother."

"Ana is my new office assistant and yes, your Mother knows we are having lunch." Carrick frowned witnessing his son's most improper hostile attitude. He could see why Christian was so successful in business. He was intimidating. Carrick's glaze went to Ana who sat coolly taking a sip of her iced tea. "You could mind your manners and say hello to the lady."

"Good Afternoon, Anastasia." Christian said lowly and with a nod of his head.

"Mr. Grey." She replied with a nod of her own. She grabbed her clutch and pushed her chair from the table. "If you will pardon me, gentlemen?"

Carrick, ever the gentleman, stood and smiled at her. He waited until Ana was far enough from the table and turned to his son with fury in his eyes. "You will treat her with the upmost respect, Christian."

"Of course, Father."

Carrick's eyes narrowed as he considered his son. "I mean it Christian. She's an intelligent and very capable young woman. You had your chance with her and you blew it."

"True, but I don't think my Father should be trying to take my place."

Carrick had to laugh. "You have gone mad. I am hopelessly in love with your Mother. I don't cheat, I never have and I never will." He sat down and relaxed. Christian was always his difficult child. He always hoped that the boy would grow out of that, but it seemed Christian got worse as he aged and grew even richer. "You must not think that much about Miss Steele if you honestly believe that we are on a romantic lunch date."

"Then why are you having lunch with an employee?"

"I am having lunch with a colleague because she was instrumental in winning a huge case. I was trying to persuade her to take the L-STATS and attend Law School.

Christian sat in an unused chair. "She's that good?" Carrick nodded. "She is very intelligent."

"She said no because her heart is in publishing." Carrick added with a hint of sadness.

Christian pursed his lips in deep thought. "I bought SIP in hopes that someday she would run it."

"Christian?"

"I want to marry her, Dad. It was going to be a wedding gift."

"Oh, Christian…you do love her."

"Yeah…and she fuckin hates me." Christian crossed his massive arms over his deep muscular chest stretching the material of his suit jacket.

"What happened?"

Christian looked down to the floor. How he could tell his father that he beat that beautiful creature? How he could tell the man that saved his life that he was a sick fucked-up beast who had deep emotional scars that led him to practice BDSM. "I hurt her and she no longer trusts me."

"Christian, give her time and space then try again." Carrick lowered his voice. "I will keep the foxes away from the henhouse at work."

Christian had to laugh. "Alright, Dad…you have always guided me true, well, when I let you. I will step back and give her time, but I have to know that she is safe so there will be security watching over her."

"Stealth?"

"Of course, Dad." Christian reached over, lifted Carrick's glass of iced tea, and took a drink. "I'm going to be invisible but she will be kept safe." He smiled at his Dad then took his leave.

Carrick watched his boy walk out of the restaurant with his hands shoved down into his pants pockets. He couldn't believe it. His boy was in love for the first time in his life and Carrick approved of his choice in women. Ana was perfect for Christian and Carrick decided he would do whatever he could to make sure that Ana found her way back to Christian.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The dance music was to loud and pounding for Ana to enjoy it. She gave Tara her "this is uncomfortable for me" look. Tara replied silently with a smile and nodded toward the exit of this exclusive club. They spilled out onto the street and both took a deep breath.

"Good lord, it's a meat market." Tara said shaking her head. "But, I guess I did ask for the man ocean to throw up some decent men." She looked around not impressed with the specimens that were offered. "I guess I should have been more specific in what I wanted."

"Why in the hell did I let Diane talk me into joining her and the other girls from the office?" She found the keys to Kate's car and remotely unlocked it. "Let's go find a nice quiet bar and throw back a few brews."

Tara opened the passenger door. "Screw that…let's go home, watch a movie and have a few brews…we won't have to worry about driving home."

"Sounds good to me." Ana opened her door and slid into her seat. She was fastening her seat belt when she saw a stranger out of the corner of her eye come up to Tara. She watched as the man stood stopped and stared at the lovely Brit.

"Ryder?" Tara said lowly. Her heart stopped then restarted with a painful boom!

When Ana heard "the name" she quickly unfastened her seat belt and was out of the car. Tara was glued to the ground. "Tara?" Ana put her arm around her friend's waist and pulled her close showing her possessiveness.

Ryder looked up and down both women. They both are very beautiful. "Hello, I am Ryder Hamilton." He offered his hand to Ana. She looked at him as if he was a convicted murderer.

"Come on, Tara…we are late." Ana never took her eyes off the large muscular man but she pushed Tara into the car. She shut the door and turned back to the man. "Stay away, Mr. Hamilton. Tara's mine now."

"Yours?"

She gave a sly smile. "I think you understand, and understand this, I don't share in any aspect what is mine." His mouth fell open. "I hope we understand each other." Ana got back into the car and she sped away. When they came to a stoplight, she began to laugh. Tara snapped out of her comatose stupor and looked at her friend as if she had gone mad. "He thinks we are lesbians."

Tara had to laugh. Sure, she had experimented in college, but she liked men. "Oh, god…he is probably jacking off right now thinking about it."

The light turned green and Ana hit the gas. "Probably. I hope his cock falls off."

"Meeoooow….kitty has some claws." Tara laughed. She then turned sober. "It was shocking to see him standing there. I haven't seen him in months."

"He's handsome." Ana replied. "But, then again the dangerous ones …well you know."

"Yeah. .. dangerous and handsome." Tara sighed heavily. "I could really use a cigarette."

"Didn't know you smoked."

"I don't…well not anymore. He made me quit." She rubbed her forehead. "I can't believe I froze like that. I had so much I wanted to scream at him. Fuck, I've practiced it for months…and I see him…then I can't even fucking speak."

"The big question here is why he was there? Was this a chance encounter or did he follow us?" Ana turned the car into the parking lot behind their building. She parked the car and then turned to Tara. "Does he know where you live?"

"I don't know."

"You better stay with me tonight" A big grin crossed her face. "Of course, you are now my bitch."

"Fuck you, Steele….you would be mine."

Sawyer watched as the two women walked arm in arm into their apartment building. His attention then went to the Porsche that pulled in behind the girls. The driver was watching Ana and Tara as they walked. Sawyer quickly wrote down the license plate number and then called back to headquarters and gave the information to Welch. He kept his surveillance post and watched as the Porsche drove off. He knew that one of those girls had picked up a stalker. He called Taylor.

"T, we have a situation. Miss Steele and her neighbor picked up a tail from the club this evening. The subject followed them to their apartment building and watched them walk into the building. After sitting in his car for about eight minutes the subject then drove away." He went on and gave Taylor a description of the subject, the make of the car, and the license plate number. He informed Taylor that he already Welch running the plates.

"Good job, Luke. I will inform Mr. Grey." Taylor said sternly. "Take the post in the apartment. Keep your eyes on the monitors. The last thing we need is this fucker breaking in."

"Affirmative." Luke stated then hung up.

Jason Taylor hung up his cell and then called Welch. He resigned for about ten days. As he told Ana, he and Gail did go to Vegas and they did get married. Within a few days of their marriage, Christian found them and begged them to return to Seattle. Gail said yes immediately, but Taylor held out for another two hours. Both he and Gail had paternal feelings for Christian Grey and they could not leave him to his own devices. After speaking to Welch, Jason knocked on Christian's study door and stepped in. Christian was on his cell speaking lowly but tersely. "Mr. Grey, we have a situation." He declared when Christian clicked off his phone.

"Anastasia?" He stood up with concern on his face. "Is she alright?"

"She is fine, but either she or her friend, Tara Holt picked up a tail. They were followed home from their night out by a Ryder Hamilton. He stayed in his car but watched them go into the apartment building. He stayed for eight minutes then left."

"What do you know about this Ryder Hamilton?"

"According to what Welch found, he is a wealthy business man, he was born in New York City but has lived in Portland, Oregon for the last ten years… um….he is known to frequent BDSM clubs in and around Seattle, Portland, and New York City and he makes no attempt to hide his lifestyle." Jason cleared his throat. "According to Welch he was involved with Tara Holt for five years until they broke up six months ago. She was his submissive for five years and lived with him in Portland. She moved to Seattle after they broke up."

"Fuck, another Dom. Is he after Tara or Ana?"

"I would assume he is after Miss Holt. According to Sawyer, he tried to speak to Miss Holt, but Ana interceded and told him to back off that Miss Holt was hers and she didn't like to share."

Christian's mouth fell open. Holy Shit, were these two women involved in a lesbian relationship? Just the thought made his cock harden and twitch. "I have to talk to Ana. I can't lose her to a woman."

"Mr. Grey, I don't think that they are involved. I believe it was a ploy to get Mr. Hamilton to leave Miss Holt alone." Taylor flipped his small notebook shut. "Luke is in the apartment watching the CCTV monitors and I have Reynolds watching from the parking lot and two other men walking about securing the perimeter."

"Just keep Ana safe." Christian sat back down calming his nerves. He couldn't stand the idea of his Ana being in any danger. "And, put a detail on Hamilton. I want to know what he is doing before he even knows."

"Yes, sir, it will be done. We also caught wind of a tail on Miss Holt. It seems that Mr. Hamilton has her under surveillance." Taylor read over his notes. "If I learn any more I will inform you immediately."

"Thank you, Taylor." Christian said with a sad smile. He was missing his love. He was also grateful that Gail and Jason returned to Seattle and to his employ.

"Anytime, Mr. Grey." Taylor nodded then took his leave. It was the very first time that Christian had actually thanked him. Maybe, Miss Steele's leaving was for the best for Christian Grey. Maybe, he would finally grow up into an adult man and stop acting like a petulant adolescent.

Christian stared at the photograph of Ana that he kept on his desk. She was smiling at him with those bright blue eyes so full of joy and life. He would give his whole fortune to have her sitting in his lap smiling at him. "I will marry you, Ana, and you will be mine forever."

xxXXXxx

Ryder Hamilton was a dark haired god that loved sex, fast cars, and domination. His life was ordered and structured for his pleasures but that was before Tara left him six months ago. He tried to forget her but she could not be replaced. He tried six subs in six months and they all were failures. No one satisfied him but Tara. He knew that she had left Portland and found employment in Seattle but he fought the urge to follow her. After the last failed attempt to secure a decent sub he decided to come to Seattle and win her back. He hired private investigators to find her. He never thought that she would switch sides, but that little brunette made it very clear that Tara belonged to her now. He had to admit that it turned him on to think of those two beautiful women together and he would love to be in the middle of that. He stood at the window of his suite at the Fairmont staring over the lights of Seattle. He had to find a way to rid Tara of little Miss Bossy Pants and get his favorite sub back.

Tara woke up with cottonmouth and a headache that would bring down a water buffalo. She groaned as she sat up in a bed that was not hers. She began to laugh when she remembered that she spent the night with Ana after they finished off a few beers and two bottles of wine. She heard her bed buddy moan as she woke up.

"Oh, god…my head." Ana cried.

"We drank too much." Tara offered softly. It hurt to talk. Her head was pounding.

"Is there any wine left in the world? I think we drank it all." Ana sat up and brushed her hair out of her face. "Oh god…I think my head is going to explode."

Tara giggled even though it hurt to do so. She slowly crawled out of bed. "I need a gallon of coffee and about ten Advil." She grimaced as her own voice caused her pain. "Thank god it's Saturday and I don't have to go to work."

Ana followed suit and climbed out of bed. She staggered into her bathroom to relieve her bladder. She brushed her teeth to get the alcohol taste out of her mouth and quickly washed her face free of her smeared makeup. She leaned against the door jam and stared at Tara who was struggling to pull on her jeans. "You could just use my robe to cross the hall."

"It's personal now…me against these damn jeans."

Ana laughed. "You do realize that you have them inside out?"

"Fuck me running." Tara declared in her British accent. She dropped the jeans. "Fuck it! Where's the robe?"

"You don't have to leave, Tara." Ana remembered that a certain Dom from Portland was in town, and if Ryder was anything like Christian, there was a good chance he was waiting in Tara's apartment for her. "At least let me go with you…just in case."

"In case of what? Do you think he might be…" Her voice faded when the idea finally crossed her mind. Ana nodded. "Shit, I never thought of that."

"Listen, we are the same size, so just go take a shower and pick something out of my closet. I'll go fix you some coffee, me some tea and a light breakfast." Ana opened the closet door. "If you need undies…in the drawer there….just keep them."

"I will buy you some new ones."

"No need."

Breakfast was toast and tea for Ana, toast and coffee for Tara. They sat in silence at the breakfast bar. Both were praying for reprieve from their pain. Their lives were crap except for their friendship.

"I fell in love with him. I am still in love with him, but I cannot do that anymore. I deserve better." Tara declared unexpectedly. It was as if she had an epiphany. "I made the mistake of telling him how I felt and he used it against me if I protested against his punishments. "If you love me, you will do this for me" was his mantra. The last scene we did pushed me over the edge. He humiliated me by restraining me to a whipping bench then pissed all over my back then he fucked me so hard that I was bleeding."

"Oh, my god." Ana breathed horrified. She remembered the contract that Christian showed her and that was one of his hard limits, no bathroom play. "How did you leave? When did you leave?"

"It was the next day. I spent all night hiding in the guest room. I refused to sleep with him. I got up, packed what I could and then I stood before him and told him that I was terminating our contract which was in my right since I no longer felt safe in his care as a Dom. I walked out and moved into a cheap hotel. I think I shocked him because he never said a word and he never tried to stop me. I lived in that hotel for a few weeks while I looked for work anywhere but Portland. That's how I found my way to Seattle."

"So, last night was the first time you have seen him since you left." Tara nodded. "Do you think he had other women?"

"Of course, Ryder loves sex more than breathing." Tara looked up to the ceiling. "I'm afraid, Ana. He knows how to control me, how to get me to do things that I never thought I could do." She felt a tear roll down her cheek. "He will destroy me if I let him back in."

Ana felt the same way about Christian. He could easily use her emotions to control her. He knew that she loved him, but at this moment, she loved herself more. Like Tara, she felt she deserved better. She was a human being with feelings, desires, needs, and wants. She deserved to be cherished and respected. "I fear that I will always love Christian Grey. He was my first love, my first lover, my first everything. He taught me about passion and sex."

"He is dark, isn't he?" Tara asked bluntly. Ana only nodded. "Dark like Ryder?" Once again, Ana nodded. "How bad?"

"Spankings, bondage, floggers, riding crops, a lot of pleasure with toys but the worse was when he took a belt to me. It's my own fault, I asked for it. I told him to show how bad it could be, to give me the worse punishment to see if I could handle it. I had to know for sure."

"Why?" Tara was confused.

"We just started our relationship. I met him while I was still in college. He conferred our diplomas." Ana didn't care anymore about the NDA. She needed to purge her heart and mind and Tara would understand since she understood the BDSM lifestyle and the need to be discreet. Ana trusted Tara never to tell anyone about her life with Christian. "I literally fell at his feet at our first meeting." She had to laugh. "I interviewed him for my absent room-mate…"

"The strawberry blonde who was here for about a week or two then left?"

"Yeah, that's Kate. We've been friends since our freshman year." Ana took a sip of her tea. "I actually fell into his office, he picked me up, he stalked me to Vancouver, and the rest is history. My body is so attuned to him that I gave up my identity for him. I gave him complete control of everything because I didn't know anything about the world or relationships. I was innocent and trusting. I ran off to Georgia for a few days to get my head straighten out, but he followed me to my Mom's home. I couldn't deny him. I wanted him so much, so when I returned, I agreed to be his Sub, but never got around to signing the contract." She shrugged. "When he hit me with the belt and I could see the pleasure and joy that he derived from it, I knew I couldn't do that. I deserve to be more than a whipping post and a vagina to fuck."

Tara sadly laughed. "At least, you figured that out faster than I did. It took me five years. You are strong, Ana Steele. You live up to your last name."

"I don't feel like it some days." She got up, took her cup to the sink, and rinsed it off. "There are days that I want to run back to him. I miss him so much. Does it ever go away?"

"It's been six months for me and I still fight the urge to call him. I think men like Ryder not just take over your body and heart, but also your mind and soul. I feel like a puppet on a string."

Ana turned around and looked at her friend. "Exactly." Ana leaned over the breakfast island. "You know, we are fucked royally."

"Yeah, I know."  
The two women looked at each other. "So, what do we do now?" Ana asked with her eyebrows lifted in question.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews, follows, and favorites. You all rock and blow me away! **

**Now for the legal stuff: I do not own the characters of FSoG which are copywrited by E.L. James. I do not make any income from this story nor intend to. I do own the plot line and any original characters.**

**Thank you again for reading. Our story continues...**

**Chapter 6**:

Christian stood at the window of his office at GEH and listened to Taylor give his daily report on Ryder Hamilton. The man has been in Seattle for a week and has been uneventful in his quest to obtain his former sub. Christian had to admire those two girls; they were looking out for each other. He couldn't get close to Ana either even though she worked for his father at the law offices. They went to work at the same time, watching each other's back and they were never alone. They walked with work friends when going to lunch and even to their vehicles. Ana used the money for her VW to buy another used car. She was now driving a hunter green 2010 Chevy Tahoe. Christian didn't feel that it was a safe vehicle but it was better than that old hunk of junk that she lovingly called Wanda. When he finally got her back, he would buy her an Audi SUV if she wanted one. It would be her choice.

"Mr. Hamilton is very frustrated because Miss Steele and Miss Holt seem to know his moves. I don't know what games those girls are playing, but they are damn good at it."

"Don't forget, Ana is a fucking genius. Her mind is always going."

"Yes, however, she is very innocent." Taylor added.

"Not so much anymore after I got done with her, and believe me when I say, it fucking kills me to admit that. She knows I am watching her and waiting. She's being patient and trying to wait me out. She knows my game to well."

"Then, it's time to change your game, Mr. Grey. Maybe, it's time to be vulnerable and just tell her the truth."

Christian turned to his right-hand man and smiled. "And, what is the truth?"

"That you love her and that you will wait for her to realize and understand that. You will leave her alone, call off the goon squad as she calls Sawyer and Reynolds, and just be patient."

Christian couldn't do that. He was a man of actions. He went after what he wanted and he wanted Ana back in his life, back in his bed, and back in love with him. "What if she finds someone else?"

"Christian, the girl loves you. Do you honestly think that she would take up with another guy so soon?" Taylor asked. He fought the urge to roll his eyes knowing how Christian felt about that action. "She has to feel safe with you again. Can't you give her that?"

"That is what the security detail is for." He offered.

"Christian, please. We both know you use the security detail to spy on her. You know that, she knows that, and I know that. Why do you think she has been able to avoid them so well? She knows them and how they work. As you said, she is very intelligent and she is thinking a few steps ahead of us."

"Fuck." He pushed his hand through his thick wavy copper curls. "Call them off, but keep the apartment and the cameras on. They can be transmitted over to Escala to keep an eye out for whatever Hamilton may have planned. I don't care what he does to Miss Holt, but I don't want Ana caught up in it."

"It might be best if you took a meeting with Mr. Hamilton." Taylor offered. He still had his notebook open. "He has tried unsuccessful to gain entrance into Miss Holt's apartment twice. He was run off by security and once by Miss Steele. Did you know that she has a firearm?" Christian shook his head, but he wasn't surprised. Ana's father was ex-military and he probably taught his daughter about guns. "Mr. Hamilton has also attempted to make contact through Miss Holt's employment, but was escorted from the building when Miss Holt complained about his stalking. She is now escorted to and from the building by security. Her company has threatened legal action if Mr. Hamilton came onto their property once again." Taylor took a breath. "Mr. Hamilton then attempted to purchase the company but was thwarted by your father."

"My father?"

"Yes, it seems that Ana asked for a favor."

"She is resourceful, my girl." He said proudly and with a big smile. "So, how do I tell Ana that I am backing off?"

"A well written letter." Taylor said with a nod. "Make it sincere and mean what you write. She knows the written word and will spot any treachery on your part."

"The shit I do for love." Christian moaned. "Thank you, Taylor. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, your brother will be home in three days. I understand he is pissed off because he knows that you broke Ana's heart. I am sure Miss Kavanagh will be after your balls also."

"Well, great." Christian fell into his chair. "Can we keep them from returning? The last thing I need is Kate Kavanagh putting shit into Ana's head. Miss Holt is enough of a road block."

"I could have them arrested."

"Not that severe…have the resort offer them another week on the house. Knowing my horn dog brother and the tenacious Miss Kavanagh, they will not be able to say no."

"Will a week be long enough?"

"Yeah, after that, I will just have to work around them." Christian turned on his computer and fired up his email program hoping to find anything from the love of his life. As just like yesterday, there is nothing from Ana. There is, however, more than ten emails from Elena Lincoln. He clicked on a few and they all said the same to call her that she had business to discuss of a personal nature. He knew she was trying to fix him up with another Sub. He deleted each email. "Taylor, Mrs. Lincoln is no longer admitted into Escala or GEH. She is now on the no-show, no-call list. Make sure everyone knows that. You will also have to change the codes for the Penthouse."

"Yes, sir." Taylor said, and then mumbled. "It's about damn time."

"What was that, Taylor?"

"Nothing sir, just repeating your orders as I recorded them." He snapped his notebook close. "Is there anything else, sir?"

"No, Taylor."

Ana grimaced as she checked her email account but we relieved not to find a message from Christian. She frowned though when she saw one from a "R. Hamilton". She clicked on it and read what Ryder Hamilton wanted. He wanted to take a meeting with her at her discretion. She was to determine the time, the date, and the place. Ana sent a quick reply of "no". She then sent a copy of the email to Tara.

"Ana, can you join me?" She looked up to see Carrick smiling at her. "I have a few depositions to go through and I want your critical eye to scan them for me."

"Yes, Mr. Grey. Would you like me to bring you a coffee or tea?"

"No, thank you, Miss Steele." He picked up his messages off her desk. "Give me ten minutes then please join me in my office."

Ana only smiled. She loved working for Carrick Grey. It was sad that his youngest son did not pick up his courteous habits. She guessed that Carrick never lifted a hand towards Grace. She spent enough time with Mr. and Dr. Grey to know that they loved each other very much and that their marriage was very strong. She wished every night on the first star of the evening to find such a love sometime soon.

After two hours of reading through depositions, Ana gathered the paperwork to file and the notes to be typed. "Thank you, Ana." Carrick said with a tilt of his head. "Grace and I are having a small dinner party this evening. Would you care to attend?"  
Ana bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't think that will be a good idea."

"He won't be there." Carrick said knowing why she declined. "Grace is having a planning dinner for the Coping Together fundraiser that we are hosting in less than a month. This is the final meeting. I know she would like for you to be involved."

"Why?"

"Because no matter what happens with you and Christian, you changed our son for the better and we adore you. Grace and I think of you as our daughter."

Tears welled up in Ana's eyes. "Carrick, that is very sweet and kind of both of you, but I still have to decline. It would feel odd to be in his childhood home."

"He loves you." Carrick said bluntly. "I know you really don't want to hear that, but it is the truth. Christian loves you, Ana….and he is hurting."

"Mr. Grey." She started but saw his raised eyebrows. "Carrick, I still care a great deal for your son, but we are not compatible. We are just too different."

"Sometimes opposites attract." He gave his lop-sided smile that he knew drove his wife crazy. Hell, if it charmed Grace into his arms years ago, maybe it would help to get this stubborn but intelligent woman back with his son. "You know, Grace and I are very different. She is loving, caring, and patient and I, well…I'm not patient and there are times that I can be a cold and unfeeling bastard."

"Never." She said not believing him.

He laughed. "Ask my boys. Elliot and Christian were always in some kind of trouble growing up. Grace would coddle them and I believe in tough love."

"Carrick, I know you want Christian happy, but I'm not the one. What he needs in his life I am unable to do."

Carrick did not understand what she was saying. He needed to know what this need of his youngest son was. "Please expand, Ana."

"I can't." She looked down at her folded hands that were in her lap. When she looked up a few moments later, she had tears rolling down her cheeks. She was still in love with Christian even though he had hurt her. She still yearned for his touch, for the sound of his voice, and his smile. "I will always love him, Carrick, but we can't be together."

"Why?" He said softly. He was out of his chair and before her leaning on the desk edge. He could see hurt in her beautiful blue eyes. "Did he hurt you, Ana? Did he hit you?" She looked away and did not answer which was his answer. His eyes narrowed in anger. _Shit! Fuck! Damn it, Christian, what in the hell are you doing hitting a lady like Anastasia? _"Ana, answer me?"

"I signed a NDA, so I cannot speak of our relationship." She whispered. She could not tell Christian's father about his lifestyle choices, mainly because she didn't understand why he was in it. "Please, don't ask me anymore questions."

Carrick nodded and appreciated her dilemma and her loyalty to Christian. "Why don't you go home, Ana? It's been a long hard day."

She slowly came to her feet. She was trembling. "I do love him, but I can't be with him. Please just let this drop. Trust me when I say that this is for the best."

Carrick watched her walk out of his office. He pushed his hair back in frustration. She still loved his son, his son still loved her and for some damn reason she was running away. He saw the pain in her eyes and he knew that Christian had been abusive to this delightful girl. He went back around his desk and grabbed his cell phone. "Andrea, this is Carrick Grey…is Christian free this evening?" He wrote on a piece of paper and thanked Andrea for the information. He checked the time then called his wife. "Honey, I will be a little late this evening, but I will be attending your dinner meeting."

Carrick was waiting beside Christian's SUV when he saw his handsome son approaching him with a smile. They came face to face. "Son." Carrick said sternly.

"Father." Christian said confused by the coldness of his parent.

"I have a question for you and I want an honest answer, Christian Trevelyan-Grey." Carrick stood straight with his shoulders squared. "Did you at any time while you were in a relationship with Anastasia Steele strike, hit, or cause any bodily harm to her person?"

Christian damn near fainted!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Christian stepped back from his father and the unexpected question. He felt his heart race wildly. "Did she say that I did?"

"No, Ana will not discuss what happened between you two." Carrick stepped forward. "Did you hit that little girl?"

Christian had never been afraid of his father in a physical sense until this very moment. He knew that his father knew something about his life. "I didn't mean for it to happen…it got out of hand."

Before Christian could say anymore and before Taylor could react, Carrick slugged his son sending the young man to the concrete. "If you ever touch her again, I will forget that you are my son. I did not raise you to be abusive to women. You want to hit someone, go the gym and punch on your trainer." Carrick stood over the boy. "She doesn't deserve that. What if someone did that to your sister or your mother?"

"Dad, you don't understand." Christian came to his feet wiping the blood from his split lip. "You still got it, Old Man, I will say that for you." He had to laugh. "Dad, we need to talk."

Christian and Carrick sat in the Audi SUV with Taylor standing next to the vehicle giving them protection and privacy. Christian explained everything about his sexual exploits. Carrick listened in calmness trying to keep his stomach from rolling.

"Damn, son…at fifteen? Why didn't you tell us?"

Christian hung his head. "I was afraid. She said you wouldn't love me and I didn't want you and Mom to hate me." Both of Christian's hands were in his copper curls. He never wanted his Dad to know his deepest and darkest secrets. "Please, don't tell Mother…it would kill her."

"Damn it Christian, I have to tell her. That woman pretends at being her best friend and she molested and abused you for all those years. I never cared for Elena Lincoln or that prick of an ex-husband of hers, but now I fuckin' hate her. If the statutes of limitations were not in play here, I would take the bitch down today."

"Dad, she helped me. I was out of control. She taught me how to channel all my anger."

"She fucking abused you, son and made you believe that it was for your benefit. Christ, son, for you being so damn bright, you are one stupid ass. And, why in the world did you ever think that a girl like Ana would be interested in such a relationship?" Carrick took a deep breath. "Listen, Ana is a sweet young lady and she deserves a loving and caring relationship with a man who respects and cherishes her. If you want her, son, you better get your shit together, because right now, you don't deserve her."

"Fuck, Dad, I know that, but I can't let her go. I love her and I want her."

The elder Grey saw the pain in his son's eyes. This boy was hurting for the love of his life. "Then, son, you better find a way to live without this shit if you want her. Do you really love her or is this your pride? Is she the one that got away?"

"Dad, I love her. She is the one." Christian declared. "She's the one that I want to marry, and I want her anyway I can get her. I will give it up. I will give up anything or everything to have her."

Carrick understood the depth of feeling that Christian was experiencing. He felt the same way about his Grace. "Okay, then, do it. Give it up and go prove to that girl that you love, respect, and cherish her more than anything in this world….and fucking stay away from that whore."

xxXXXxx

Pride in workmanship is a value for anyone who wishes to create. This same pride was in Elena Lincoln when she relived through her naughty memories of a very young Christian Grey that submitted to her and her every want. She molded him into a pillar of strength and control. She took an angry social misfit and turned him into a sex good that could fuck like a full fleet of sailors on leave. She watched him grow from a gangly youth into a lean, hard, mass of muscle. With his new-found outlet for his anger he began to excel in school. He stopped fighting and drinking. If he faltered and slipped back into his old ways, Elena was available to give him a taste of the cane to improve his attitude. In her mind, she did nothing wrong. He was ripe to take and mold into her boytoy. Their relationship lasted for five years with Christian as her submissive, but one day, he turned the tables on her and she became his submissive. For a year, she enjoyed the strong deep fucking of her creation as she taught him the ropes of being a Dom. With his new confidence, he quit Harvard before his senior year to his parents' dismay. Once again, Elena invested in her creation by giving Christian the seed money for his new venture into mergers and acquisitions. Within a year, she got a very great return for her investment and the sex was wonderful. When he achieved his first million dollar goal right after he turned twenty-one, he shut down their sexual relationship and moved on to younger women. He did use her to find his preference in Subs, they had to be petite, with brown hair and blue eyes. She watched him go through fifteen subs in seven years. They never had sex again, but she still had her claws in him. She made sure that she was the only one that he could talk with. She became his sounding board and he invested in her businesses and even kept them afloat when she made a bad business decision. She still had fantasies of Christian returning to her side and her bed. Even though she had trained other young men for her pleasures, none of them could compare to Christian Grey. Those boys did not have the deep seeded anger like Christian that fueled his every movement. His every thrust, his every swing of the cane or flogger, and every throb of his cock came from that deep seeded anger that she taught him to channel.

Elena Lincoln patted herself on the back for a job well done. Her only failure was that she could not stop time. She could not fight time's nasty little trick on her body and face, but she did put up a good fight. She would go to Beverley Hills at least twice a year for procedures to attempt to keep her youth. She underwent facelifts, brow lifts, a nose job, boob job, liposuction, and Botox treatments to maintain some resemblance of the beauty she had in her twenties. Elena always wore black to slim her hips from those extra pounds that bothered her, and the black made her platinum blonde hair stand out. She always stood out because of her height and the five-inch heels she always wore.

Elena hung up the phone and found her fingernail file to shape her long red well-manicured nails. She did enjoy owning a beauty salon and did her best to be a walking advertisement for her Esclava Salons. She tapped her fingers on the desk and checked the time. It was almost time to close up and go home to her little boytoy that should be waiting for her in the playroom. She had an extra nasty scene planned for this evening that included the taser, handcuffs, and her favorite cane. She just wished it was Christian under her power instead of the sweet-faced fifteen year old boy she had in training. She did check her email account one last time, but there was nothing from Christian nor had there been in any phone calls from him. Ever since he started spending time with that little brunette he met in Portland, he was unavailable to her. She was hard pressed to remember the last time that they had one of their business lunches or had dinner at The Mile High Club. Even though she was frowning in frustration, her face muscles were unable to register the emotion on her face. "Oh, Christian…it's time for you to come home. It's been too long baby and I need your sexpertise!"

She was about to shut off her computer when the phone rang and from the caller I.D. she saw it was her dear friend, Grace Trevelyan-Grey.

"Hello, darling Grace." Elena sang with her fake warmth.

"Hello, my dear Elena. I'm just calling to remind you of the final Coping Together Planning Dinner this evening at my home at seven sharp. I do hope you can make it." Grace said sweetly.

Elena rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was sit around with other high-society do-gooders and plan for an event to help people who were stupid enough to waste their lives on drugs. "Oh, my…I totally forgot Grace dear. I have a business meeting with the accountants." She pretended to be shuffling papers. "Maybe, I can reschedule…let me try…"

"Oh, no, Elena, don't do that. I will call you later in the week and fill you in on the final preparations. We can go out for lunch and maybe do some shopping."

"That sounds like heaven, darling. Just let me what day and time. Um, Grace, I'm sorry but I need to get going if I'm going to get closed and on the road."

"Oh, yes, of course. Have a good evening, Elena."

Elena rolled her eyes and snorted with glee. Yes, her good, dear, stupid, never questioning friend, Grace Trevelyan-Grey who had no clue the depth of depravity of the activities that Elena participated in with Grace's little precious boy. Wouldn't Mama Grey be shocked to see the photographs that Elena had of Christian tied up, flogged and at her mercy. Elena laughed evilly as she walked out of her office shutting off the lights.

xxXXXxx

The chatter of women greeted Carrick as he strolled into the dining room. He went straight to his wife and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Darling, I apologize for my lateness."

As always, Grace felt her breath catch. After all the years of marriage, Carrick Grey made her heart sing. Their love only grew stronger. "I'm just glad that you are home." She whispered to him.

"It's good to be home, my sweet girl." He gently touched her face. This woman was his rock. Being close to her calmed him. He turned to the ladies who quieted when he arrived. "Good evening, ladies. What a joy to have so much beauty in one room. I am a very fortunate man." Grace had to smile. Her man was so charming. She knew that Elliot had picked up Carrick's style of charm and was very successful in regards to the ladies. She watched him as he went around the room greeting and charming the women before he took his seat at the head of the table. Gretchen quickly poured him a glass of wine and presented a plate of food. "So, what have we decided so far…"

Carrick paced back and forth in front of his desk in his study. He had to tell Grace about her so-called good friend molesting their son, but he hated the idea. He knew that this would destroy his beautiful girl. Grace loved and trusted people very easily. There wasn't an evil bone in her body. "Fuck."

Grace said goodbye to her final guest and made her way to her husband's study. He had told her during a quiet moment that he needed to speak to her and that it was very important. Grace knew something was wrong because Carrick had four glasses of wine during the meal. Carrick enjoyed a cocktail, but he drank in moderation. She saw the worry in his eyes when he thought she wasn't looking. He fooled their guests, but he did not fool her.

Carrick swallowed hard as his lovely wife joined him. His eyes went up and down her shapely legs when she sat on the sofa. He felt his body tighten for her. "Would you like a drink?"

"I could take a gin and tonic." She said lowly. She felt his eyes on her. She licked her lips as she considered the sexual joys that they had together through the years. "Did you have a difficult day, my love."

Carrick chuckled. His wife knew him so well. He fixed her drink and brought it to her. "We have a situation that I am sure that is going to upset you a great deal."

"Oh, god…what did Christian do now?" She said wide-eyed. Her heart was racing. She didn't mean to sound as if Christian was their problem child, but through the years he had been the most difficult of their children.

"It isn't what Christian did, but what was done to him." He sat next to her and placed his arm around her slender shoulders. He could feel the worry tremor through her body. "Honey, our boy was sexually abused by an older woman when he was fifteen and she introduced him to a lifestyle that is not generally accepted in the mainstream."

"So, he is gay?" She asked bewildered.

"No, our son is not gay. Honey, he was introduced to BDSM and has been in the lifestyle actively for many years."

Her slender hand went to her mouth. "Why? I don't understand…who?"

Carrick closed his eyes. He squeezed her shoulder for support. "Elena."

Grace shot to her feet. "NO! She wouldn't! She is my best friend. She would never hurt Christian."

"Honey, he told me. It was the summer he turned fifteen and went to work for her doing yardwork. She molested him and started him into the lifestyle. He was hers for six years. I don't understand all the terminology, but he says he was her Submissive for five years and then her Dominant for a year. She was the one who gave him the money to start his business."

Grace was quiet as the anger flowed through her veins. How dare that woman touch a hair on her precious son's head? She had heard rumors about Elena and her ex-husband, Walter Lincoln and their sex life, but she dismissed them as rumors. Elena presented herself as a lady with a loving and caring heart. Elena was always volunteering to help with charity events and at the hospital. "She used me." Carrick sadly nodded in agreement. "She used me to get to Christian. I confided in her about his issues." The tears began to flow. She felt faint. "Oh, god…the children at the hospital….oh my god." Carrick was up and catching her as her knees buckled. "I served them up to her…she's a pedophile."

"I am looking into it, Gracie. She won't hurt any other children ever again."

"What about Christian? What damage has that bitch done to him?" She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Ana…oh god…did he with her…but…oh god."

"That's why she left him. She couldn't do it. She tried because she loves him, but in the end she walked away."

"Oh, the poor girl. I know that she is deeply in love with him. And, Christian…he is over the moon for her."

"I know, honey. He does love her and he wants her back but our little Ana is most stubborn and refuses to talk with him." He sighed deeply. "He wants her, Gracie…he wants to marry her."

"Marriage? Christian?" She had to laugh even though her heart was pained. "And, all these years we thought he was gay because he never seemed interested in girls." Her laughed turned to sobs. "Oh, Carrick…now what? We have to stop her somehow."

Carrick's jaw set in determination. "No worries, my love, I'm taking care of it." He kissed her forehead. "Believe me when I am done with that bitch she won't have a thing left in Seattle."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Business was slow. Elena noticed it. Some of her best clients called and cancelled their appointments. She walked through the salon wondering why all of a sudden she was seeing empty stations. She stood at the reception desk and listened as Natasha, another platinum blonde answered phones and managed the schedules of the hairdressers and manicurists.

"Another cancellation?" Elena asked when she saw the frown on Natasha's face.

"Yes, Mrs. Lincoln. It's the fourth one this hour and with no explanation." Natasha said lowly.

Elena only gave Natasha a slight smile as she walked away. She took a good look at her salon. It was excellently cleaned and their health department inspections were more than satisfactory. She had the very best technicians working for her. She had no idea why her elite cliental were cancelling. She went into her office and decided to make a few calls.

Ana was typing with such concentration that she did not notice the person standing in front of her desk. She finally looked up to see a man of dark and dangerous male beauty. Even before he introduced himself formally, she remembered him. Ryder Hamilton.

"Miss Steele, I have been trying to contact you for the last few days. I usually do not have to ask twice let alone three or four times…"

Ana came to her feet. "Mr. Hamilton, I am not under contract to you or to any man. So before you continue, I suggest you turn around and get the hell out of my office."

"Your office?" He looked around the space. His long and muscular hand waved about. "I thought this was Grey's offices."

"They are." A deep voice said. Both Ana and Ryder turned to see Carrick Grey standing in the doorway to his office. "They are my offices, and she is my office manager so in a sense, they are her offices. So, if she does not want you here, I suggest you leave while you can on your own power."

Ryder knew another alpha male when he saw one. Most men did not intimidate him, but this mature and very powerful man who stood straight with broad shoulders and his fists balled at his sides did. Ryder already felt the bite of Carrick Grey once and he had no wish to feel it once again. "I mean no disrespect to Miss Steele, but she does have something of mine."

"She is not an object." Ana whispered furiously. "You don't own her."

"I think Miss Holt has made her demands very clear, Mr. Hamilton. She does not want to see or speak with you. Do I have to remind you that there is a restraining order against you? You are not to have any contact whatsoever with Miss Holt or Miss Steele."

"Again, I meant no disrespect." Ryder gave a court nod to Ana and took his leave.

A sigh of relief escaped Ana as she sat back down. Carrick bent down beside her. "Are you alright? Did he frighten you?" He asked as he tenderly pushed a brown wave behind her ear. "I can press charges against him for trespassing."

"No, Carrick. I'm fine, really." She smiled at him. This man was so sweet to her and to Tara. "He just startled me. I wasn't expecting him to just walk in like he owned the place."

"Yes, he is a bold one. He probably hasn't heard the word no to many times in his life." Carrick stood. "You know, it's a slow day. Why don't you take off early and enjoy your weekend? I'll close up shop."

"Thank you, Carrick. I do have some shopping to do. Kate and Elliot will be back in a few days and I had better replenish the pantry. If I remember, your oldest son has a hearty appetite." She laughed with him as he offered his hand to help her from the chair. "Thank you, Carrick… for everything you have done for me and Tara."

Carrick only nodded. "It has been my pleasure. Now, get out of here, Miss Steele and enjoy your weekend." He watched her gather her jacket and purse and take her leave. He smiled at the idea of having her as his daughter-in-law. She was just what Christian needed in his life. She was sweet, smart, and stubborn. Christian met his match in that little girl. Now, his attention went to the Lincoln problem. For the last week, he had been giving bits of information about Elena's lifestyle to certain people, mostly Seattle's D.A. office. They were silently investigating her. Her days were numbered.

On the business front, Christian had already signed the papers to dissolve their business partnership. The young billionaire was pulling his monetary support and would no longer secure her bank notes. By the end of the business day, Elena Lincoln would be served these papers as well as bank papers that gave her thirty days to pay her loans or go into default. Just as he told Grace, Elena's days were numbered. He would leave her with nothing, not even her precious social standing that she loved so well.

Ana arrived home to find a stack of mail in the mailbox. She collected the post and made her way up to her apartment. While in the elevator, she sorted through the mail. She came to an envelope addressed to her. She opened it and gasped. It was from Christian Grey.

_My Darling Ana,_

_I know that I have treated you horribly and all I want to do is find a way to earn your forgiveness, trust and love. I am sorry that I was so blind not to see how much I love you and how much you love me. I am a fool, Ana. I beg you to forgive me and give me a chance to right the wrongs that I have committed against you._

_I have been lost without you, my darling girl. I can't sleep. Food tastes like sawdust and all my thoughts are full of you and your smile. I miss you so much. I did not realize what a precious and loving woman you were until the day you walked out on me. I love you, Ana and I will spend the rest of my life trying to prove to you the depth of my love._

_I have dismantled the playroom. It sits bare waiting to become whatever you wish it to be. You can turn it into your retreat, an office, anything you want, Ana. I give you free reign in that room, in my home, and most importantly in my heart and life. I am yours Ana. Please come home._

_I have also severed all ties to my past and to Mrs. Robinson, as you like to call her. Our business relationship is over. She is no longer allowed in my presence. I have changed all the codes into the penthouse so if you wish to visit, they are 910911. You are most welcome to Escala anytime you want for any reason._

_There are no more contracts; no NDA's, no rules, and I have called off the "goon squad" as you call my security team. Even though, I am concerned about your safety, I will not invade your privacy. I want you to trust me, Ana. I need for you to trust me and in truth; I want and need to trust you and your decisions. I know that you are a grown and intelligent woman and I have no right to try to control your life._

_I still own SIP, which is now Grey Publishing. At any time you wish to return to your position, it is still yours. I bought it to protect you, but I know that you saw it as a way for me to control you. It was never my intention to hurt you, but to protect you and give you your heart's desire._

_Ana, I have never loved any woman in life except for Grace, Mia, and Grandmother Trevelyan. I have used woman all my life for my own selfish pleasures. No other woman has ever touched me as you do. No other woman has made me what to be a better man. I am working on my issues. I will be the man that a fine lady as you deserves. I love you, Anastasia Rose Steele, and I will love you until the day I die._

_I know that it will take time for you to learn to trust me and even longer for you to forgive me for my actions against you. I hope that someday that you will find it in your heart to forgive me, to trust me, and to love me once again._

_I love you!_

_ Love,_

_ Christian_

By the time that Ana arrived at her floor she was in tears. She stepped out of the elevator and walked slowly to her apartment as she reread his letter. Before she knew it, she was in her apartment sitting on the sofa and reading the letter a third time. _He says he loves me. He says he wants me to love him in return. Oh, god, Christian…why… why now when I am finding my way finally? Why can't you just leave me alone?_ She wiped the tears away, folded the letter, and replaced it back into it's envelope. She took it into her bedroom and hid it in her jewelry box. She couldn't bring herself to destroy it or throw it away. She took a deep breath then changed from her work clothes into jeans, a soft blue hoodie, and her Nike's. She would go grocery shopping and take her mind off her broken heart.

She decided to walk to the market and to test his words of no security. She kept looking around for the usual black Audi that followed her or for Luke Sawyer. She was alone and on her own. For some reason, she felt empty and alone. Even though she hated that his security team was spying on her she did appreciate that she was always safe. She took a couple of deep breaths and made her through the fresh vegetable stalls. She would shop and forget about security teams, Doms, Subs, contracts, and beautiful gray eyes!

xxxXXXxxx

"Mrs. Elena Lincoln?" A young man asked as he approached a tall blonde who was locking up Esclava two hours earlier than usual.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Elena purred when she saw how handsome the youth was with his blonde curls and dark green eyes.

The young man did not smile. He handed her a brown legal size envelope that she took. "You have been served." He then gave her a smile. "And, by the way, I'm not interested. I'm gay."

Elena's mouth fell open as the delicious male walked away. She tore open the envelope to read that Christian Grey had severed all their business relationships and rescinded all his monetary support. "Fuck!" She said lowly as the anger rose over her black heart. "That little bastard cannot get rid of me so easily!" She read on that he gifted his share of the Esclava chain to her and then she found the restraining order placed against her. She couldn't even call him or email him to discuss this matter or she would be facing jail time. "If you have any questions, please be directed to Mr. Carrick Grey." Her mouth went into a firm line. "This is a mistake. Christian would never walk away from me. He needs me. He can't live without my guidance and friendship." She fumbled through her purse and hit the speed dial button for her former Sub. It rang and rang then went to his voice mail. She clicked off the phone. She would not leave a message. That was beneath her. She would go to Escala and face him. She would force him to explain these horrible actions and his shabby treatment of an old dear friend as she. She used the remote and unlocked her Town Car. "I will get to the bottom of this."

She never noticed but Ana had walked past her own apartment building and found herself in front of Escala. She was about to turn around and head back to her place when she saw a familiar figure with bleached blonde hair and dressed in her usual black. Curiosity got the best of Ana and she watched the pedophile slither into the elevator. The woman looked pissed off and then sounded more than pissed off as she stomped off the elevator. She was yelling at the receptionist wanting to know why her codes did not work. The poor young abused woman could not give Elena Lincoln an answer and suggested that she speak to Mr. Grey about the situation. Ana hid behind a pillar and watched Elena Lincoln stomp off to her car cussing like a sailor. The brunette had to stifle her giggles. A part of her wanted to try the code that Christian sent her, but she was carrying two sacks of groceries. She needed to get home, and besides, she was not ready to run into Christian Grey.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

That letter played on Ana's mind for the next few days. She took it out of her jewelry box and read it repeatedly. Her heart sang with joy and believed his beautifully written sentiments, but her mind rejected it with the facts:

Christian is a well-trained Dom

Christian enjoys the lifestyle

Christian needs the control

Christian is used to having his own way

Christian or any man cannot change their ways in just a few days

I don't like pain

I need to be cherished, loved, and respected

I cherish my freedom

He will hurt me

_He has already hurt me to the very essence of my soul. How can I forgive him for using me or wanting to use me as his whipping boy? What if this is just a ploy to trap me? Can Christian ever love anyone? He says he has no heart, but yet…he said that he loved me. Fuck. I need help. I need guidance. I need my head examined to think that we could be together! He can't just walk away from something that has been ingrained into his soul. He is a Dominant! I can't live like that and I won't! I will not be any man's doormat! If he wants me, he had better learn to appreciate that I am my own woman with my own thoughts, needs, desires, and dreams. Can The Christian Grey live with a non-submissive woman? Good question?_

Frustration plagued Ana as she struggled with her thoughts. Part of her wanted to walk across the grand foyer of Escala and see if that code really did work and another part of her wanted to run away. Which would win, her heart or her mind?

"Miss Steele?" A soft voice asked. Ana looked up at the doorman who smiled gently at her. "Can I help you?"

She gave a little chuckle. "No, Rochester, but thank you for asking. I'm just deciding what to do."

The older gentleman gave her a kindly grandfatherly smile. "Listen with your heart, darling. Life is too short to turn your back on love." He tipped his red hat at her and went toward the door. Before he went to his station, he turned back to her. "Mr. Grey hasn't been the same since you left."

Ana only nodded and gave a weak smile in return. She went to the elevator and waited patiently for the doors to open. She was alone in the elevator. When the doors closed, she felt too warm. Her hand shook as she punched in the code for the penthouse. She jumped back as the elevator began its trip up for thirty floors.

Ana stepped out of the elevator and went to the doors that were open. Was he expecting her? She kept walking taking in his entire penthouse. Something was different about the Great Room. Then she noticed her portrait hanging over the fireplace. It was one of the photographs that Jose had taken of her a few months ago and asked to use in his gallery show. Christian must have bought it. She stood in the middle of the room staring at her own image.

"I find myself doing the same thing." A familiar voice said. "I stand here for hours just staring at you…hoping, wishing, and praying that you will return to me." He stood behind her silently begging her to fly into his arms. She turned slowly to look at him but she didn't move. Her eyes went up and down his form taking in his crisp white linen shirt that displayed his spectacular muscular chest. He wore dark blue jeans that hung deliciously off his hips. As usual, he was barefoot.

"You bought that at Jose's show?"

"Yes, I did. I went to Portland in hopes that you might be there and I could speak with you, but…you never attended."

"I don't know why I am here." She said. She felt a lump in her throat. She was excited and frightened at the same time. This man beat her ass. This man wanted to dominate her into being nothing but a sexual toy for his personal use.

"I've missed you." He stepped towards her but stopped when she stepped backwards. "I won't hurt you, Ana."

"Oh, I know you won't." She spat back. "You will never hurt me again because I will never go back into that room. I will never give up my free will to you or anyone!"  
"I don't want that for you, baby. I've given up the lifestyle. I don't want that anymore. I want you, Ana. Only you." Christian went to his knees. "I won't ever hurt you. It's gone, Ana. That room is gone. It's only a shell…just like I am. I'm only a shell of a man without you. Please come back to me."

"I can't." She whispered feeling her heart constrict with pain. "I don't trust you."

"I know." His voice was full of emotion. Christian came to his feet defeated because of his own stupidity, pride, and ego. "You can have it all, Ana. I don't want this anymore. If I can't have you beside me, then I don't want any of this."

"Christian, don't."

"I have no reason to stay."

She watched him walk away. "It won't work, Christian. You cannot manipulate me into trusting you." She moved around him keeping her distance from him. "I just wanted to see if you did what your letter said you would do, nothing more."

"The room is gone, Ana. It's just a room."

"It will never be just a room, Christian. It was where you took fifteen women…sixteen counting me and used us for your pleasures with no regard for our feelings. Why do you think those women submitted to your demands? Why did I?"

"You submitted to me because you love me."

"Yes, I did love you with my whole heart, my soul, my body, and my mind. I wanted to please you but it was never enough, was it? You kept pushing me." She was at the French doors just a few feet away from the elevator. "Those women loved you also. They only wanted you to love them."

"I couldn't…I didn't know how to love until you came into my life." His hand covered his heart. "I know I have a heart now because I can feel it breaking. You are leaving me once again."

"I have to for my own good," She fought the urge to run into his arms and soothe his pain, but she had to protect herself for once. He had to learn that she was not easy and if he wanted her, he had to prove that he was changing. "and, for your own good. If you want me, Christian, show me that you are changing. I don't want to hear words, I want to see results."

"I don't know what to do. If I send you flowers, you get mad. If I buy you jewelry you say I am trying to buy you."

"Your letter was the most beautiful writing that I have ever read in my life. You have a good start." She stepped backwards to the elevator. "Don't use your wealth to try to win me back, use your heart."

Ana found herself standing in front of her own apartment building crying. Once again, she fled Escala in tears. She felt empty. She walked out on Christian taking her body away, but he still held her heart.

"Ana, are you alright?" Tara asked when she found Ana standing alone outside their building. "Are you hurt?"

"I hurt all over, Tara. He did it. He got rid of that bitch, changed the security codes, and got rid of the room. He says he is done with the lifestyle." She wiped away a tear. "Can he really walk away like that?"

"I did."

"I still love him."

"I know." Tara took Ana into her arms and hugged her. "Let's go up and get buggered out of our heads."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After a bottle of wine, Tara talked Ana into going out to a few clubs. Within a fit of giggles, they dressed for their night out on the town. A cab was called since they already tipped a bottle and neither wanted to drive.

Heartbroken was a new club in town that catered to the young and single of Seattle, Washington. It was strictly a bar and dance hall with wild lights, speakers on every wall, and a long, curved bar made of the dark wood. The floors were concrete but painted a dark gray. All the tables were dark wood with red padded chairs. Ana sat looking around the and taking in the pale gray walls with photographs of famous people from all eras of Hollywood who were true stars and more recent people who were more starlets than stars. Tara placed a bottle of beer in front of her friend.

"I thought we should keep it light." She yelled over the pounding club music. She sat next to Ana so they both could watch the patrons of the club writhe and moan up against each other as they danced and tried to make a connection even if it was just for the night. "Not a bad place. The pickings are more substantial here."

"It's a meat market, Tara." Ana declared laughing. She took a long drink of the ice-cold brew. "It's just a hub of sex and broken promises."

"That's why it's called Heartbroken." Tara joked back. She watched people dance trying to make that special connection with someone. She felt what Ana was feeling, a quiet desperation that filtered through the venue. These people were looking for love and commitment in the wrong place. So many people looking for something to make their lives meaningful and yet they would go home with the same broken heart they arrived with. Those who understood the unspoken unofficial rules of hooking up would be the only people satisfied this evening. They would get their rocks off and leave whosever bed they end up in before the sun awoke for the new day. "You know it is really sad in here." Tara declared with a frown. "Let's blow this place. It's not for us."

"I feel the same way. There's nothing here for me."

Tara studied her friend quietly and intensely. "If he got rid of the bleached bitch and the room, maybe he is changing. Maybe, Ana…and I say maybe you should give him a chance."

"I am. He has to show me not tell me. The ball is in his court now." Ana raised the beer bottle to her soft lips. It was her turn to study her friend. Tara's heart was conflicted. She was still in love with her Dom, but her mind and her own self-protection would not let her act on those feelings. She had to protect her body, mind, and soul. Ana understood and could not fault her friend for that. Men like Hamilton and Grey got under your skin and they were almost impossible to forget. "Let's go get some breakfast."

Tara grinned. "IHOP?"

"Yup."

Every day for two weeks, a single red rose in a simple crystal bud vase was left on Ana's desk. At first she thought Christian just had the flowers delivered, but one of the receptionists let it slip that Christian delivered the rose every morning himself. Ana stared at the red bud that sat off to the side of her desk wondering if he understood what a single red rose meant. She impulsively dialed his cell phone number using the office phone. As usual, he answered on the second ring.

"Christian?" Her voice was breathy and husky.

"Ana!" He sounded very shocked to hear her voice. He had grown accustomed to her "radio silence". "Baby, are you alright?" His shock turned to panic.

Ana felt her heart race. "Do you know what a single red rose means?"

"Yes, I do."

She closed her eyes and bit her lip. She had to stay strong. He needed to earn her love, to prove that he was worthy to hold her heart forever. She was not a woman to fall in love with every handsome face that came her way. "I just wanted to know."

"Do you like the red rose?" She could hear the hope in his voice.

"Yes, I do." Her blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears. She, too, had a conflicted heart. Should she reach for the stars and try once again with him or chose self-preservation? Would loving Christian Grey be too hard for even a hardnosed romantic as she? Would loving Christian always be painful and was that pain worth it? "I have to go. I have a meeting in five minutes."

"Don't let Dad work you to death. I hear that he is a slave-driver." His joke made Ana giggle that made Christian smile for the first time in days. Her delightful sound soothed his heart and soul. "Ana, if you ever need me or…anything…don't hesitate to call. I will move heaven and earth for you."

Ana swallowed the desire to yell that she forgave him and that she loved him, but she controlled her impulses. "Thank you, Christian. You have a good day at work."

"You, too, sweetheart." He breathed. "I love you."

Ana's mouth fell open. She didn't expect the endearment or the effortless way he said those three little words. He didn't stumble over them, but said them with confidence. Could it be…? She shook the question. "Bye."

"Bye, baby."

Ana sat at her desk cradling the phone receiver in her hands as a single tear to match the single rose trailed slowly down her cheek. She regained her thoughts and went back to her professional mode. She had a meeting and she had to be on her toes.

The meeting was mind numbing slow and Ana was glad when the workday was over. She made her way toward her vehicle, her eyes darting around the parking garage keeping aware of her surroundings. She stopped when she saw that familiar dark head of hair climbing out of an Aston Martin.

"Miss Steele, I wish you no harm." Ryder Hamilton began. "I only want to talk to you about Tara."

"I have nothing to say to you, Mr. Hamilton." She stepped back with her hand working into her blazer to lift the safety off her holstered gun. She was within her legal rights to carry a personal firearm since she had her conceal and carry permit.

"I want Tara back." He declared forthright.

"No."

"Miss Steele, you don't understand…I need her back."

"Oh, I understand all too well, Mr. Hamilton. You need her back so you can continue to abuse and humiliate her. It's not going to happen. Tara is happy and safe here in Seattle. She has a good job, friends that adore her, and she is healing from your abuse."

"It went too far." His shoulders slumped in defeat. He, a Dom extraordinaire, lost his favorite Sub to another Dom, a female Dom at that. "She is…everything."

"I know. Tara is a rare gift. She is a person to be loved, cared for, and to admire. You never appreciated the love she had for you."

"Had? She no longer loves me?"

"Would you love you?" Ana stared boldly at the man. "I adore Tara. She is my friend and I will protect her from people like you who only want her to satisfy some sick twisted need to hurt others."

His large had swiped through his raven hair. "So, I've lost her for good." His statement rung through the garage as he shook his head in disbelief.

"You lost her when you pissed on her." Ana's anger clipped her words. She fought her primal urge to draw the gun. This man was worse than Christian could ever think to be and she thought Christian pretty fucked up! "I suggest you return to wherever you belong and leave us alone."

"She loves you, doesn't she?" He didn't wait for an answer but turned and stumbled back to his car. Ana watched him as he sat for the longest time before turning over the engine and squealing his tires out of the parking garage. With a sigh of relief, Ana made her way to her vehicle. She gripped the steering wheel and let her raging heart calm down. How she kept her cool was beyond her. Ryder Hamilton was as big as Christian was but even darker in his soul. She knew if he truly wanted, Ryder could have hurt her. She began to tear up but did not understand why. Adrenalin! She was just coming down off her flight or fight coping mechanism. She sat in her car for a while letting herself gather her wits before driving home.

Tara was waiting for Ana outside in the parking lot. She smiled at her friend. "I saw you pulling in and thought we could walk up together."

Ana nodded and gave a weak smile. This day had been too long and all she wanted was a long hot soak with a cold class of wine. "You have a good day?"

"The usual. You?"

"A long boring meeting." Ana replied as she remote locked her door. "I also had a visit from Mr. Hamilton." Tara's face went pale and she stumbled over her toe. "He wasn't threatening or anything. He was asking for you."

"Asking for me?"

"Yes, he told me that he wanted you back." The girls walked together with their arms entwined. "He said it went too far." Tara only nodded. "He left looking like I took his last Twinkie or something." This made Tara laugh aloud. "He still thinks we are lovers and that you belong to me."

"He never did see past the end of his dick." The Brit harrumphed. "Maybe he will go back to Portland."

Ana only shrugged her shoulders but she didn't think that Ryder was done trying yet, after all, he was used to getting what he wants. "You know what, I've had a tiring day…let's order Chinese and relax for the night."

"My place or yours?" Tara asked with a chuckle. "Come little fly…walk into my web."

Ana had to laugh. "Girl, you are wrong in the head, but I love ya."

Ryder found himself sitting at the bar at the Fairmont drowning his sorrows in a double whiskey on the rocks. All he could think about was Tara and that brunette fireball together. Were they laying on a bed somewhere caressing and kissing each other? Was Tara really in love with someone else? He motioned for the bartender for another round. A part of him would love to see that scene that played in his imagination in real time and of course, he would join the fun, but another part of him, that territorial primal caveman that was in every man wanted to snatch Tara away for himself. He didn't want to share her with anyone. He realized he had been wrong in so many ways in their relationship. He should have never taken her to clubs and let other Doms touch her or use her. He should have never forced her to do things she didn't want to do. He should have never used her love for him against her. No wonder she left him. It wasn't just the humiliation scene that drove her away…it was his lack of regard for her needs. He fucked up the first rule of being a Dom, the care and well-being of his Sub. Through the haze of pain and whiskey, he saw that he was a bad Dom. One more whiskey and he would head up to his room. He would sleep and he hoped his dreams would be vacant. He couldn't stand another night of dreaming about their last scene. "Sick bastard." He mumbled to himself as the bartender sat another double whiskey in front of him. He drained his drink in one shot. He looked into the bar mirror and saw his reflection. He did look like the very devil with his black hair and red-rimmed eyes. He was hard and uncompromising. Fuck, he frightened himself. "What am I going to do? I fucking need that woman…I want her…shit…I fucking love her!" He turned to leave when he felt something slice through his chest and the pain exploded down his right side. He fell to his knees grabbing his chest as the patrons of the bar began screaming. He lifted his hand when he felt something warm and sticky between his fingers. It was his blood! He looked up to see her…it was her…that fucking bitch cunt…the last Sub. She stood over him with her blonde hair spiked and a snarl on her pierced lip. He barely recognized her. She had changed. "Felicia? Why?" Ryder fell over and the shooter watched with a gleeful sick smile on her face as a puddle of blood formed under her former Dom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

As usual when Ana arrived at her desk, a single red rose stood before her announcing to her and the world that a sex god was in love with her. She bent over and drew in its delicate fragrance. She smiled at the thought that Christian stood probably in this spot to place his gift on her desk. She did long for him. Every beat of her heart ached for him. His touch inflamed her desires and the memory of his kiss burned in her soul. She knew they had wonderful times together, but she also remembered the bad, the stalking, the domination of her life, the feeling of being held in a gilded cage, and that damn belt. She wanted to soften her heart towards him and give them another chance but she was so afraid. The fear of losing herself kept her from calling him during the lonely nights. She was about to slip into the memory of that beautifully written letter when the phone rang. "Grey Law, Ana Steele speaking." She said in her professional tone.

"Ana, it's Christian. Baby, you need to find Tara…she shouldn't find out about Ryder in the papers."

"Christian, what are you talking about?"

"Baby, Ryder Hamilton was shot last night and he's not expected to make it."

Ana dropped the phone in shock. All she could think about was Tara and getting to her before she made it to work. Ana picked up the phone. "Thank you for the information, Christian. I have to go. Thank you again."

"Ana…please…if you need me, I'm here for you." His voice was soft and warm and it made Ana want to crawl into the phone lines to be in his arms.

"Yes, I know, my love. Thank you." She said not able to keep from using the endearment.

"I like that…my love. A man could get used to that, Miss Steele." He drawled gently. "Do you need me to send a car for you?"

"Thank you, but no. I have my own transportation. Christian, I do have to go. I have to find a replacement for today and I have to get to Tara before she finds out". She hung up the phone with a mental note to apologize later. She knew she was rude but she didn't have time. She had to get to Tara. She looked at her wristwatch. Any other day, Tara would be at work by now, but she had a Doctor's appointment. Ana quickly found a replacement, sent an email to Carrick to explain her absence then ran out of the building to find her car. She tried to call Tara, but was sent directly to the girl's voice mail. Hopefully, the doctor's office did not have television on.

Twenty-five minutes later, Ana is running into the Seattle Medical Associates building and into the reception area. A silver haired receptionist comes to her feet thinking that Ana was hurt.

"This is an emergency. You have a patient here by the name of Tara Holt. It is imperative that I speak to her." Ana was not going to take no for an answer. She was giving this woman a chance to be helpful.

"She is in exam room number three, but she is with the doctor now." The receptionist said as Ana quickly found her way down the hall. She stormed into the room to find Tara dressing.

"Tara." Ana breathed. "There's been a horrible incident. You need to come with me." As the two women ran from the doctor's office, Tara yelled over her shoulder for them to bill her. Her mind was going a million miles a second wondering what the horrible incident was. "Get in Tara and I will explain as we go to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Tara's face went pale.

"Hon…it's Ryder. He was shot last night and it doesn't look good."

Tara went into shock. She could not imagine Ryder in a hospital bed or being less than perfect. "Who?"

"From what I found out on the way over…a woman shot him and she is in custody."

"Oh." Tara couldn't find any words to say. Her brain went numb. She closed her eyes and tried to conjure the memory of a happy, carefree Ryder Hamilton.

"I got the news when I got to work this morning. I didn't want you to hear it from reporters." Ana bit her lip as she drove through Seattle traffic. "I know you still have feelings for him."

"Of course, I do. I spent five years of my life with him."

"I know." Ana whispered. "I know how you feel. If this was Christian, I would want to be with him…especially…" She let her voice fade. She couldn't fathom Christian dying. It hurt too much.

Tara was hustled into ICU as Ana paced in the waiting room. Ana used her Grey connection to get Tara in to see Ryder since Tara, at first was denied entrance. It took one phone call to Dr. Trevelyan-Grey to get Tara's clearance. Ana kept pacing. Hospitals made her nervous. She finally made herself sit and began to think about how precious and short life really was. She looked down at her phone.

"Christian." She whispered when he answered his cell phone. "You said if I needed anything…"

"Baby, whatever you need." His words were steady and calming to Ana. She closed her eyes and relished his baritone voice.

"I need you here with me. Please, Christian? Life is too short…it's too sacred." She felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Tara is in shock. I…I don't want anything to happen to you. What if this was you? Oh, god, Christian, it would kill me if someone hurt you like this. I don't want…to need you…but I do."

"Baby, turn around." Christian said lowly. He stood behind her. She had to know that he wouldn't let her go through this alone with her friend. Ana dropped her phone to the floor and flew into Christian's arms. She didn't care that they were no longer together. She needed him. Only Christian's arms could give her comfort and strength. Christian held her tight to his chest. He did not notice that her face plastered into his no-go zones. He did not feel the usual burning sensations that pained him when someone touched him. "Do you think I would let you go thru this without me? Tara is going to need you if…and you will need me."

"She is broken. I watched her go from shock to anger to despair and then the tears. She still loves him. After all that he did to her, she still loves him."

"The heart wants what the heart wants, baby." He caressed her soft chocolate waves. "Do you need anything? Are you hungry?"

"No Christian…I just need you to hold me." She said into his soft linen shirt. She basked in his unique alpha male scent and snuggled even closer to his strong and warm chest. She was home. She missed this, not that she got a lot of emotional and physical intimacy from Christian in their short relationship. Yes, they had ground shaking sex but very little intimacy.

Christian closed his eyes and silently rejoiced that he was holding the only woman he ever loved. She was his home. She was life. She was his light and his hope for a normal life. "Ana, I want to be here for you…and for Tara. Whatever you need…either of you, I want to be able to provide it for you."

"Can you make him live? Can you make him walk away from BDSM and love her like she deserves?"

"Baby, if I could, I would." He said as he kissed the top of her head. "I would do anything to make you happy."

She lifted her face to him and her blue eyes searched his beautiful gray eyes that gazed down at her with deep emotion. She saw it. She saw the love that he had for her. There was some possessiveness still lingering in those grey depths, but she saw the concern, the love, and the hope that he had for her. "You love me, you know." She stated. "I know that now."

"Yes, I know. I'm just so sorry that I am so dense that I wouldn't admit it until you left me." His large hand gently strokes the delicate line of her jaw. Her bone structure was so delicate but he knew that her fortitude was anything but delicate. This little bundle of life was stronger than anyone he knew. She walked away from the great Christian Grey and kept him at bay for weeks. She had more guts than most men that he knew. "Do you still love me, Ana? Do I still have a chance?"

"I never stopped loving you Christian." She confessed looking straight at him. "I didn't like what you did and wanted to do to me. I can't live like that. I have to be able to come and go at my will and I will not be subjected to your unique needs ever again, not from you or anyone else." She took a deep breath. This was it. This was their moment of truth. "I love you, Christian and I want to be with you, but not as your Sub. I will not live with those rules and expectations you demanded from the fifteen. I am better than that and I am worthy to be loved and cherished and trusted. I am an adult woman that can vote and have a drink. I am a college-educated woman and I have a good job that I am damn good at. If you want me, Grey, you have to accept me as I am, a woman that has needs, wants, and demands love, devotion, and commitment."

Christian licked his lips with the tip of his tongue. "And, you don't think that I can do that for you?"

"You tell me, Mr. Grey."

"I already have, Miss Steele. I've walked away from the lifestyle. I have torn out the playroom and a certain blonde has been given her walking papers. Miss Steele,…Ana…I am yours."

Tara stood at the end of the hospital bed staring at the man who made her life hell. She knew that she should hate him, but she still loved him. She didn't want to love him, but it was there in her heart. No matter how much her mind fought against the truth…she loved Ryder Hamilton. Her eyes took in all the machines that were hooked to Ryder, keeping him alive. She held herself trying to find some comfort. She slowly made her way around the bed and sat beside the bed. She took his hand that was so cold and lifeless. "I do love you, Ryder. I know you forbid me to tell you that, but it's the truth. I love you. Please fight. Don't give up Ryder. I know you don't want to die. You have so much to do."

Ana could hear his words echoing through her head. "_Ana, I'm yours….yours…yours." _She felt her body move towards him. She could feel the heat off his body. "Christian, I do love you, and I do want you. However, I am scared. I'm scared of the pain that you could inflict on me…not physically but mentally."

"Ana, I want you more than any woman I have ever been with. I want more with you. I want to have a long life with you, with love, devotion, marriage and children if you want them."

His soft-spoken confession made Ana gasp in surprise. Marriage and children? Love and devotion? Who was this man and what did he do with Christian Grey, the Dominant? Tears welled up in her eyes making them sparkled as perfectly cut sapphires. "Babies?" She whispered.

"As many as you want." He smiled down at her. Gently, he brushed away a wayward curl from her lovely face. His fingers felt the silkiness of her skin and his heart quicken, especially when she reached for his hand and pressed it to her face. Her eyes closed as she relished his touch. "I love you, Ana. I know that I didn't go about trying to get you back in a safe and sane way. I lost control when I lost you and all I wanted was you back with me. Please, come back to me."

"Okay." She breathed as her blue eyes opened. She stepped toward him letting her hands go up his arms and encircling his neck with her arms. She stood on her toes to reach his lips for their first "back together" kiss.

"Ana." He said as their lips meshed. His arms encircled her waist and he picked her up. "I will make you happy, I will. I will work every day of my life to make you happy."

"Just love me, Christian. That's all that I need. Your love, your trust, and your devotion." She kissed him once again, her lips demanding his kisses. "So, we are back together?"

"Yeah, we are," He laughed. He put her back down. "and I won't mess this up. I know that you are the one."

Ana hugged him, her cheek pressed against his wide chest. "You are the one for me."

Tara stood off to the side as nurses and doctors rapidly streamed into Ryder's room as alarms went off. She saw them moving and could hear them talking, but it was all in a kaleidoscope of images that merged. That damn alarm made her skin crawl.

"Fuck…we are losing him!" A doctor yelled. "Paddles…now."

Tara closed her eyes so not to see his body arch as the paddles were applied to his chest. She could still hear the flatline alarm that echoed through the room.

"Again." The doctor yelled.

Tara slid down the wall into a heap of tears and sobs. He was gone. She knew that the man that she loved even though he had dominated her for five years was gone. She crawled from the room and used the doorjamb to pull herself to her feet. Slowly, she walked down the hall without saying a word to anyone. She stood at the end of the hall staring out the window. She was empty inside. His death killed her soul.

"Tara?" A soft voice asked. Ana stood beside her friend.

"He's gone, Ana." Tara heard her voice that sounded raspy. "He left me this time."

"I'm so sorry, honey. Let me take you home."

"Who was it? Who killed him?"

Ana frowned. She could hear the anger in her friend's voice. "Felicia Tyson." Ana watched as Tara's body transformed in front of her from being wrung out with emotion to being rigid with anger. "She's in custody. They found her with Ryder with the gun still in her hand." Tara only nodded.


End file.
